Into the Darkness
by Transparent Existance
Summary: Drake's father has broken out of prison, and he wants revenge for the past seven years. He's after blood, and he'll stop at nothing to get it. I know there are alot of Drake's evil father stories, but the idea wont go away...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Drake and Josh, nor do I intend to make profit from this written work. I'm just having fun, and shasing this story out of my mind.

A/N: So, this is my Third Drake and Josh fic, I intend for it to be just as dark and angsty as all of my other works. I like them that way, and so do all of you. I'm not one to beg for reviews, I just really really like them, and they are deeply apreciated. I'll keep writing without them, I'm not that selfish… So, here it is ladies and gents, enjoy!

.~.~.~.~.~

Aundrey was carrying the groceries in alone, she didn't really mind, but help would have been nice. It never seemed like she'd bought much untill she was bringing it all in by herself. It took so much food to feed a family of five. She was grabbing the last few bags when she heard the phone ringing, it'shrill shriek carrying out to the garrage.

She rolled her eyes as it continued to ring. Was no one going to answer it? As quickly as she could without tripping, she rushed the remainder in and dumped the bags on the dinning room table. She heard the eggs crack, and hesitantly went to the ever ringing phone.

"Hello?" She answered, catching her breath.

"Hello, is Audrey Parker home?"

She ignored the use of her former last name. "Yes, this is her. May I ask who's calling?"

The man cleared his throut and continued. "This is Warden Lando Jefferson, from the San Diago prison. I have soe bad news for you."

Audrey gripped the phone tightly, she knew that name, faintly, but she new the institution well. "What's happened?' She asked quickly.

"Ma'am youre husband-"

"Ex-Husband," She corrected.

"Ah, sorry." He apologized. "Devon Parker escaped late last night. We're not sure how, and we have contacted your local police. There's no sure way to know if he'll seek you and your son out, but it's well known here that he still holds quiet a grundge against you."

"He escaped?" She asked, her voice barley level. "How could you let him escape, do you have any idea what that man is capable of?" Her voice rose as she looked at the family portrait on the stand beside the phone. _Drake…_

"Ma'am I asure you that we do know just how dangerous Devon is, and the Police are ding everything they can to take him back into custody. But untill they catch him, we want you and your son to be as carful as you can. Again, they is no garentee that he'll even risk coming after you."

Audrey bit her tongue, holding back a string of corse words. "Thank you," She said, hoping that Devon would stay out of their lives.

The line went dead, yet she held the phone numbly, not even feeling her grip lossen. She stood in a trance as memories of that last night flashed through her memory, the clatter of the phone hitting the floor brought her back.

She left the phone on the floor and ran up the stairs to the boy's room. She could hear Drake's guitar on the other side. A flash of relief followed by dread. She didn't want him to know that his father was free, that he could be lurking in the shadows. But he needed to know, he needed to be safe.

"Drake…" She said softly as she entered the room. He was sitting on the couch, guitar in hand. Josh was at the computer, doing his homework. "Josh, can I have a moment with Drake?"

Josh looked at her, puzzled. It was clear that she was upset. "Sure," He said, hesitantly leaving the room.

"What's up?" Drake asked, setting his guitar down.

Audrey sat on the couch next to him, her words suffocating her. "It's about your dad…" She grasped his hand, holding it tightly. "He's escaped from prison."

"What?" Drake looked at her, anger and fear in his eyes. "How?"

"They don'y know, but I need you to be careful. There's a chance he might find us, I don't want you to get hurt…'

Drake pulled his hand away and started pacing in front of her. "They were supposed to keep him locked up…"

"I know…" There were tears in her eyes. "And the police are already looking for him."

Drake scoffed and fell onto the couch next to his mom, feeling her pull him into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay," She whispered. "I promise."

"Are you going to tell Meghan?" Drake asked absently, his mind racing.

Audrey was silent a moment. Megan didn't know much about her dad, the things he'd done. "I'm going to tell her that he's out there, but not what he's done. I can't…"

"Yeah.." Drake said.

He didn't hear his mom leave the room, just felt the absence of security. He pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes, remembering all of the things he'd tried so hard to forget. The heavy scent of cigarettes filled his nostrils, the stings of bruises long since healed pricked his skin. So much blood, so much pain. He could remember it all, as if no time had passed without it.

Josh walked into the room slowly, he had seen the tears on his mom's face, and now he saw Drake, curled up tightly, all too still.

"Drake?" He asked, slowly sitting next to his brother. "What happened?"

Drake hesitated. He didn't want to tell josh about what had happened, he'd always liked that Josh thought he was cool. Strong. How would he think of him knowing what he'd been all those years ago?

"My ugh," He turned his face away. "My dad broke out of prison, they think he might try and hunt down mom and me…"

Drake had never talked about his father. Josh knew that he was in prison, but that was all. "Why would he want to find you guys?" Part of him wanted to be there for Drake, the rest of him wanted to know what had happened.

Drake didn't answer.

"You can tell me, Drake. I'm your brother, I'm here for you."

Drake released his knees, taking a deep breath. "Because it's my fault he got locked up."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

.~.~.~.~.~

Audrey was waiting by the door when Walter came home with Meghan. Just seeing her little girl with such a caring father brought tears to her eyes.

"Honey, are you okay?" Walter asked, seeing the look on Audrey's face. "Did something happen to the boys?"

"No," She said, saying silent thanks. "No, it's about Drake and Meghan's dad."

Meghan looked at her mom intently, wanting to know. She didn't have many memories of her dad, she just knew that he'd done something terrible and gone to prison. No one would tell her what.

"He broke out of Prison last night, The Police think he might try to track us down, because of what happened."

Walter pulled Audrey into his arms. "I won't let anything happen to you or the kids." He promised.

"I know, but you don't know what kind of a man he is, I didn't for years, and the things he did to-" She stopped, seeing the way Meghan was watching.

"What happened?" Meghan asked, determined to know.

Audrey shook her head. No matter how old Meghan got, she'd always be too young to know the truth. "When you're older," Audrey started.

"You always say that,: Meghan said softly. "He was my dad too!" She dropped her bag and ran to her room.

Audrey starred after Meghan, she wanted so badly to hold her little girl.

"Have you told Drake?" Walter asked, pulling Audrey close again.

"Yes, he's pretty shaken up. God, Walter I was a fool all those years…"

"Shhh…" Walter held her tightly, remembering every word of their story. He couldn't believe it when Audrey had told him, looking at Drake no one would suspect all that he'd been through. Everything that had happened to them. "You are a great mother." He reassured her, it's not your fault that he got out. The police will catch him and this whole thing will blow over, you'll see."

Audrey closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She hoped so.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, his eyes wide.

"I mean it was my fault, all of it was." Drake ran his fingers through his hair and stood up, his arms crossed over his chest in an effort to calm himself. "My dad, Devon, he was a bad guy Josh. He drank, smoked, stayed out late and yelled at my mom. He hated me…"

"Your dad couldn't have hated you," Josh said, unable to believe it.

Drake scoffed, turning away from Josh. "He hated me." He assured Josh. "For as long as I can remember there was always hate in his eyes, his fist…"

Josh couldn't believe that. "Your mom loves you too much to have stuck around a guy who hated you."

"She didn't know." Drake said quietly. "And I never told her. You've seen how easily I lie, how good I am at it." His finger nails bit into his palms. "Years of practice…"

Josh no longer knew whether he wanted to hear this story. Drake seemed to be in so much pain just remembering, talking about it could only make it worse. "Drake you don't have to tell me…'

"Do you want to know?" It sounded like a question, but something in Drake's tone suggested wanting to finally get it out. To break it out and have someone there to comfort him.

"If you're sure." Josh said, his hands folding together.

"I don't remember how old I was when it started," he began quietly. "I just always remember. When mom was home he was 'kind'. His anger was all words and threats. I think she just though he was stressed and bluffing, because he was never violent when she was home. I used to stand at the front window of our apartment, watching her move across the parking lot toward her car when she'd leave for work."

_He could remember the smooth wood of the windowsill, his knuckles turning white as he gripped it in fear. Footsteps echoing against the quiet, shattering it. _

"As soon as she drove away he would grab me by the shoulder and throw me against the floor. Pure anger…' Drake said, his eyes becoming empty as he remembered. "He told me I was worthless, that I'd never be the son he wanted me to be. He hit me until I cried, then Hit me more because I cried. Never hard enough to bruise, not anywhere visible. He broke my wrist once, we told mom that I'd been jumping on the bed and fell off."

"Mom never saw any of it?" Josh asked, horrified.

"Like I said, when she was around he was worlds greatest dad. Helped me get dressed, played toy cars with me. And he was always good with Meghan, loved her more then anything. If I woke her up, He'd tie me up and lock me in the closet. I spent hours in that cold darkness, hungry and crying. I was weak…"

_The air was cold, freezing to the skin. The hard wood floor making it worse. He couldn't see anything, only feel. The cold, the hard surfaces, the jump rope around his wrists to keep him still. The only thing he could hear was his father rocking Meghan back to sleep, her young voice asking where her brother was._

"It was all my fault, the drinking, the fights. When his team lost the game or the paycheck wasn't big enough. All of it..."

"He got angry when Meghan got older. It was harder for him to beat me with her watching. So she spent a lot of time with fiends, and our Grandparents. He didn't want witnesses. He liked having a family, a wife, a daughter, but me…" Drake closed his eyes, holding back tears. He hated his dad too much to cry. "There was something he just didn't like."

"What happened?" Josh asked, on the edge of the couch, his knuckles bone white from the frustrated fists he was making.

"Mom came home early one night…"

_He was ten years old the night it finally ended._

_His lip was bleeding. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He sat against the wall of the living room, wrists bound behind his back and fear in his eyes. Devon had just been fired for being late on multiple occasions, and for being drunk when he did show up. Drake was crying, he'd never seen his dad this angry. He'd tried to run away, but Devon had grabbed him by the throat and thrown him to the floor before binding his wrists and smacking him across the mouth for pleading. _

_There was alchohol on the carpet, the fumes heavy in the air. He told Drake to stay quiet, he'd invited his boss over to talk about what had happened_. _He could still feel the words on his tongue, begging his dad to stop hitting him, the untie him. All he'd gotten was a strip of duct tape across the mouth and a kick in the ribs._

_He watched in horror as his dad opened the door for his boss, locking eyes with the man the minute he stepped into the living room. Trying to scream for help._

"_Jesus Christ, Devon." The man had gasped and ran to Drake's side. _

_He didn't get a chance to do much else. Devon Grabbed his former boss by the hair and threw him down, stabbing him in the chest. He'd looked at Drake, eyes burning. "See what you made me do! He'd screamed. "You just couldn't behave this once!" _

_He'd watched in helpless terror as the man tried to reason with his father, as he was stabbed repeatedly. Devon moved the body, trying to cover the blood. He ripped the tape from Drake's mouth and pointed to the carpet. _

"_That better be cleaned up before your mom gets home, got it?" _

_He didn't say anything, just listened to the sound of the lock turning. He saw his mom enter the room, heard her scream at the sight of the body in the living room. Then saw her anger and fear as she saw him, bound and bleeding, her little boy. _

_The neighbors must have heard the screaming, because minutes later the police were there, bursting through the door. They pulled Devon off of his mom, and despite her bruises she rushed to Drakes side and untied him, pulling him close with tears in her eyes…"_

"And they arrested him." Drake finished. It was all supposed to be over, he was never supposed to get out again…"

Josh could feel the tears in his eyes, and he knew that Drake was crying too. He pushed himself off of the couch and pulled Drake into a hug. He couldn't believe it, it jut didn't seem possible that something so horrible cold have happened to Drake, or his mom.

Drake pulled away from Josh. "I'm fine." He said defensively. "It was seven years ago."

"I'm sorry…" Josh said, hurt by Drake's anger.

"it's not your fault, it was mine…" Drake said, leaving the bedroom and slamming the door.

.~.~.~.~.~.

Megan sat on her bed, tears in her eyes. She hadn't known… She knew that Drake would tell Josh, so she'd hurried to her room and turned on her secret monitor to listen in, and now, all she could do was cry.

She closed out the screen when she heard her mom knocking on her door. She managed a shaky 'come in' and watched as Audrey looked at her tear streaked face.

"I listened to him tell Josh…" She confessed, falling into her mother's arms.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

Drake didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get away from that house. He let the cold air hold his as he walked into the darkness of an autumn night. He kept his head down and his steps fast. Devon could be anywhere, and he could feel that familiar chill running down his spine.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still the same as chapter one….

~.~.~.~.~.

The air was cold, but he didn't feel it. The streets were quiet, yet a loud static buzzed in his ears. Drake walked against the wind, letting it tear at his flesh and numb his fingers. He felt empty, all the while he was full of fear and hate. He didn't want his father to be out of prison, and he didn't want these feeling and memories to be following two steps behind him.

His flesh crawled with the memory of every hit, of every lashing from the belt. He remembered the merciless darkness of the closet, of siting there, bound and alone….

~.~.~.~.

"He's not answering his phone!" Audrey feel into the couch, dialing again.

"I'm sure he's fine," Walter tried, "It's all just been a lot for him, maybe he just needs some alone time."

"With that man out there?" Audrey hissed. She didn't mean to be cross with Walter, but she was afraid. How hard would it be to find them? Deep inside she knew he was coming, That was just the kind of man Devon was, he'd come, and their would be anger in every ounce of him. "I'm sorry…" She sighed, placing the phone on the arm of the couch.

"I'm worried too," Walter confessed, sitting down and draping an arm around her. "He shouldn't have left like that, but Drake's a strong kid, he'll come home all right."

Audrey nestled into Walter's arms, taking comfort in his words. She remembered that night, all those years ago. Coming home early to she sound of muffled screams, seeing her son bound and terrified in the corner. Her husband standing over a dead body. How could she have been so blind to all of it, for so long?

She jumped at the sound of the front door opening, breathing a sigh of relief as Drake walked in. She ran to him, nearly tripping and pulled him into her arms. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" She breathed, releasing him.

He looked at her blankly, then felt his pocket. "I didn't hear it ring." He replied.

"Don't do that again." It was said as strict as she could manage.

"I won't." He replied heading for his room.

Josh was sitting at the computer, trying to finish his homework when Drake walked in. Drake ignored the worry on Josh's face and went to the window. He gazed out with empty eyes, searching the darkness for anything. There was nothing out there.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked, pushing himself away from the computer.

"Yeah…" Drake said, placing his hand on the glass. He could feel it warming under the heat of his hand. "I'm scared.." He whispered.

Josh stood next to him, trying to find the right thing to say. He'd given a lot of advice as Miss Nancy, but somehow, he didn't think those old clothes, or the alter ego would be of any help. "I'm here for you." He offered.

"Thanks." Drake closed his eyes and moved away from the window. He was tired, and nothing felt right anymore.

~.~.~.~.

A week can feel like forever to those who dread the uncertainties of each new day. Tensions rise and leave the body worn and the individual edgy. No one slept well in the week following Devon parker's escape from prison. Everyone was on alert, constantly searching for anything unnatural. But all of their strain was in vain.

No one, not even the police had caught sight of Devon. It seemed like he had just disappeared. The police had all ready quieted their search, though they continued looking all the same. They had doubts that he would attempt attack on his family, all signs pointed to him leaving the state, to better avoid getting caught. And their words helped to ease the tension at the Nichols-Parker household.

For the most part, everything was back to normal….

~.~.~.~.~.

_He was eight years old, and all ready mastering basic guitar. This would make his father proud, he knew it! Drake ran down the hall of the old apartment, smiling from ear to ear with his grandfather's guitar in hand. _

"_Dad, dad look what I learned!" He quickly sat down in front of his father, home from work and drinking his second beer. With ease and grace he strummed the chords, playing his father's favorite song. _

_For a moment, there was a smile on his father's face, and a softness in his eyes. Drake had felt such pride at that moment, that he became distracted. Two wrong notes and the kindness in his father's eyes was gone._

"Worthless…" His father had growled under his breath before setting his beer down and striking Drake across the hand. "You can't do anything right."

_He could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes, and tried to fight them back. He knew his father would be angrier if he cried. _

"_I'll practice more, I promise." He placed his fingers back on the strings._

_Devon was all ready up. He grabbed his young son roughly by the shoulder and ripped the guitar away from him, smashing the neck. "You'll never be good at it, at anything." He growled. _

_Drake couldn't help it, the tears were falling. "I-I'm sorry." He sobbed, looking long fully at the broken instrument. _

_Before he could back away his father hit him, and hard blow to the stomach that left him gasping on the floor. _

"_Daddy please stop." He begged, curling up defensively. _

"_Shut up!" Devon yelled, is voice echoed though the silent apartment, hurting Drake's ears. "Men don't beg, Drake." He said coldly. He grabbed Drake around the throat, squeezing slightly. "But you won't live long enough to be a man, will you?" _

_There was a different kind of smile on his father's face now, a cruel, menacing twist of the lip. "I'm sorry, dad, please not the closet!"_

_Devon grabbed drake's wrist and lead him toward the closet, pulling hard enough to burn the skin. He ignored the boys crying, using his spare belt to bind his wrists and removing his other one to crack over the eight year olds back. One! Two! Three cracks and Drake was in tears, biting his lips in an effort to stay silent. Devon threw him into the closet, leaving him in utter darkness as he cried and begged to be let out…"_

"No! Please let me out, I promise, I'll be good…"

Josh sat awake, listening to Drake cry out in his sleep. He;d been having nightmares all week. Slowly, he climbed out of bed, determined to pull Drake out from this nightmare. He placed a hand on Drake's shoulder, shaking him gently. "Drake…"

"No!" Drake screamed as he was ripped away from the dream. His skin was clammy, cold. He looked at josh with panicked eyes, his stomach turning with brief nausea.

"Drake, are you okay?" Josh asked, his wory far from hidden.

"Yeah…" Drake answered, unclenching his fists and relaxing his breathing. "Just a nightmare."

"Yeah." Josh replied. "Well, it's almost time to get ready for school, might as well stay up."

"Sorry for waking you up." Drake said as he jumped out of bed.

"It's okay, I need to look over my essay anyway. Forgot about it last night."

Drake smiled and left the room, heading for the bathroom. His head was killing him. As he leaned over the sink he starred deep into his reflection, seeing inside of his eyes all the fear and guilt that had been there seven years ago.

~.~.~.~.~.

Josh was sitting in the back of his chemistry class when he noticed something strange outside the window. A man in a dark coat standing in front of the school building, a navy blue baseball hat covering his face. He stood there, not moving for three minutes.

"Josh?" The teacher's voice snapped his attention back to the classroom. "Something awefully interesting must be going on out there if you're not paying attention."

"No," Josh replied, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."

The teacher turned away from him, continuing with his lecture. When Josh glanced back out the window, the man was gone.

The next time Josh saw him, he was at work. He'd just handed a woman her changed when he noticed something odd in the crowd leaving the theatre. The man was standing in the middle, still hidden behind his coat and hat. He kept his eyes on him, locking eyes as the man glanced over. Josh had never seen such cold, grey eyes. He felt the shiver move down his spine and his hands went numb.

"What's up?" Drake asked, pulling Josh from the trace.

"Huh?" Josh asked, the man was gone.

"Are you in there?" Drake jocked. "I need some soda, for me and that girl over there."

Josh followed Drake's gesture to an attractive redhead sitting across the room. "That's the second girl I've you with today." Josh said as he filled the sodas.

Drake smiled, waving at the girl. "Yeah," He said, grinning. "This one's a better kisser."

"Uh-huh." Josh smiled. Same old Drake.

"So, why were you spacing out?' Drake asked, popping straws into the sodas.

"I thought I saw someone." Josh answered.

Drake laughed. "Dude, this place is full of people."

"Yeah." Josh smiled, shaking the strange feeling away. Maybe the tension was getting to him.

"You still comeing to my show after work?" Drake asked.

"Wouldn't miss it brother." Josh smiled and watched Drake walk back over to his date.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The club was crowded, more-so then normal for a Wednesday night. Teenage girls were screaming and jumping to the sound of the music. Teenage boys were smiling and kissing their girlfriends. Josh scanned the crowd for Mindy, he knew she hated Drake, but she'd promised to meet him here.

He spotted her over in the corner, waving him down. He smiled and started to push his way through the crowd, moving shoulder to shoulder past everyone. He stumbled when someone shoved past him, hitting him hard in the chest. He looked up to see who had done it, and saw the man again. A chill ran over his flesh and he shuddered, watching the man move toward the far corner near the exit. Three times in one day was too much.

"Are you okay?" Mindy asked, pulling him in for a kiss.

Josh ignored her effort, and pointed toward the corner. "You see that weird looking guy over there?" He pointed to where he'd seen the man go. He was gone.

"No." Mindy said, no one looked too out of the ordinary.

"There was a guy," Josh said, frustrated. "I saw him earlier today outside the school, and again at the Premiere."

Mindy lloked at him, seeing his worry and becoming worried herself. "Do you have a stalker?" She asked, trying to make a joke.

"I don't think so," Josh said, looking toward the stage at Drake.

Mindy followed his gaze. "You think it's his dad?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I'm kinda worried. I've seen the guy three times today, in places where Drake's been… He looks suspicious."

"You should tell your parents when you get home." She said. It was suspicious.

~.~.~.~.~.

I apologize if this chapter seems rushed, I have to work an extra shift and only had two hours to try and type it and get ready to go back to work!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1… The song "A desolation song" Belongs to Agalloch.

A/N: I apologize for the delay, things have been crazy and stressful and I just haven't had it in me to sit and write. I know it's short, but more's coming, hopefully soon.

~.~.~.~.~.

Josh's mind was wandering as he drove home from dropping Mindy off. In truth, he was scared. The strange appearance of that mystery man three times had him shaken up. Could that have been Drake's father? He shook away the sinking feeling in his gut, trying to breath calmly as he drove. He wished Drake would have let him drive him home, but he'd rejected the idea when he heard that Mindy would be in the car. A small grin crossed his lips as he wandered if they would ever get along.

~.~.~.~.

Drake was surprised to find the house empty when he finally got home. Josh must have taken his time with the 'Creature'. He went to the refrigerator for a soda and found a note from his parents, they were taking Meghan to a friends, then going out to dinner with some friends. He had the house to himself.

"Cool." He said as he grabbed his soda and went upstairs to his room.

He walked toward the window, staring out into the darkness in solemn solitude. Like he had as a child he waited to see the familiar face of his mom, to see her smile and know that things were going to be okay.

He hadn't felt like going out with the guys tonight, there was just too much on his mind. It had only been a week since they'd told him his dad had broken out of prison, and he still hadn't been caught. It scared him more then he let on, and there were more nightmares then he was telling anyone. Even when he was awake he could see his dad, could smell alcohol and stale cigarettes.

He thought he saw his dad today, a phantom of his past hidden in a crowd of screaming teenagers. At that moment his heart had stopped and his fingers gone numb. Their screams of adoration became screams of terror for that instant. And then the phantom had disappeared, waiting in some dark corner to haunt him later.

He picked up his guitar, slowly strumming the notes in a melancholy chorus. He just wanted to forget, for all of this to be over. It had taken him so long to put it all behind him, to force all of the memories into hiding. Maintaining his carefree demeanor had been so hard at first, crying in the dark when he was alone. But he'd done it, he had gotten past all of it.

It wasn't fair! After everything he'd all ready been through, it wasn't fair that all of it was coming back, that the nightmare he'd thought he escaped was swallowing him back up. He hated it! He didn't want these memories and nightmares, he didn't want to be afraid anymore. The tear fell softly onto his guitar, streaming slowly into the hole.

He leaned into the couch, strumming the slow, beautiful notes to A Desolation Song, softly singing the whispered lyrics:

"…_Here's to love, the sickness__  
__The great martyr of the soul__  
__Here's to life, the vice__  
__The great herald of misery__  
__In this cup, spiritus frumenti__  
__For this is the nectar of the spirit__  
__Quench the thirst, drown the sorrow__  
__And forget about cold yesterdays. . .__"_

"That was beautiful." Came a mocking voice from his past.

Drake looked up into the doorway to the room, seeing the phantom once again. This phantom; however, was far too real for his liking. He stared in horror as Devon Parker walked across the room, toward where he sat on the couch. He gripped his guitar tightly, feeling the strings cut his fingertips.

"No…" he whispered, fear stealing his breath.

"Is that all you've got, after all these years?" Devon laughed.

Drake jumped up from the couch, dropping the guitar, the sound of it clattering against the floor ringing in his ears. He needed to get to the door, to run away as fast as he could, but his legs were weak, trembling.

"How about you come with me, Drake? We can catch up." He smirked. "Finish what we started."

"No." Drake said again.

"Little boys listen to their fathers." Devon taunted. "Or hasn't your mother taught you any manners."

"You're not my father!" Drake spat and made a run for the door.

Devon spun to his side and grabbed Drake around the waist, one hand over his mouth to stop the screams. "Shut up!" He growled as he dragged Drake back to the couch, stepping on his guitar.

Drake heard the crunch of the guitar and fought harder to get away. Jerking his head back, he freed his mouth and bit Devon's hand, drawing blood. He was thrown onto the couch and punched across the jaw. Momentarily dazed, he felt himself being forced onto his stomach.

Devon pulled Drake's wrists behind his back, securing them with his right hand while he dug through the deep pockets of his coat for the roll of duct tape. He pulled it out, using his yellowed teeth to pull the strip free before wrapping it violently around Drake's wrists. He flipped Drake over, slamming his back against the lip of the couch and pressed another strip across his mouth.

"Let's go," He snarled, pulling him to his feet and forcing him forward.

~.~.~.~.~.

Josh pulled into the garage, seeing his parents car gone he decided he'd sit and wait for them to get home. He needed to talk to them, he was too worried. The lights were on in the living room and kitchen, Drake must be home.

He heard loud footsteps upstairs, the sounds of panic and his breath stopped. There were two sets of footsteps. He dropped his car keys, their clatter making him flinch as he walked toward the stairs.

"Drake?" He called up the stairs.

Devon stopped outside the room, hearing the voice and holding Drake's shoulder tighter. "Who's down there?" he whispered, but Drake couldn't answer him. He looked toward the wall, seeing the family portrait. Drake's wide, frightened eyes. "It's that kid there, isn't it?"

He pulled the small knife from his pocket and held it against Drake's throat.

He laughed and marched Drake down the stairs, seeing at their end the boy from the portrait. He was thinner, older, but it was unmistakably him.

Josh watched in horror as The strange man he'd seen earlier walked Drake down the stairs with a knife at his throat. His hands trembled, his eyes locking with Drake's. Drake tried to tell him to run, but the words were formless.

"Stay right there kid, or I'll kill him." Devon threatened.

"You're Drake's dad, aren't you?" Josh said, his voice getting higher.

"Smart kid." Devon chuckled. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm his brother, Josh." He focused on the man, at the knife. "Please, let him go… I won't call the cops, you can just leave, go somewhere else."

Devon laughed. "No chance. I do that, and I loose what I came here for, and you get the police on my trail."

"I promise," Josh pleaded, his voice shaking.

"Pick up your keys and give them to me." Devon's voice slid from his lips, cold and slick. Josh did it, tears welling behind his eyes. "Go into the dinning room and sit in the chair farthest from the window, Now."

Slowly, he walked to the chair and sat down, all the while pleading.

Devon threw Drake to the floor and moved behind Josh, holding the knife to his throat. "Stay put Drake, I can kill him easily, you don't want to see your brother die, do you?"

Drake shook his head, leaning on his throbbing shoulder. He didn't want Josh to get hurt, and he knew what his dad was capable of.

"Put your hands behind the chair." Devon ordered. Josh did as he was told. "You're far more obedient then that little shit ever was." He said as he taped Josh's wrists together. "But your just as weak. Crying like a little girl, your dad must be proud." He said sarcastically as he pressed a strip of silver tape over Josh's mouth.

He walked into the kitchen, placing a note over the one Audrey had left for the boys. He gripped Josh's keys in one hand, and pulled Drake up with the other. "Been nice knowing you." He laughed at Josh. "Say goodbye, Drake."

Drake locked eyes with Josh, trying to express how sorry he was for what josh was going through. Trying to tell him that he'd be all right.

"Lets go." Devon sneered, pulling Drake out into the garage and throwing him into the back of the car.

Drake watched helplessly as the car pulled out of the garage, away from his home. He cried then, ignoring his father's sneer. He pulled at the tape on his wrists, feeling it pull the skin. He wanted out of here, he wanted to go home. The tears burned as they drove toward the nearly empty parking lot of the mall. Devon parked next to a beat up pickup truck and waited till it was clear and switched vehicles.

"They won't find us," He assured Drake. "Well, they'll find what's left of you." He laughed as he started the truck and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

A/N: It's short, sorry. I was literally falling asleep while typing, im exhausted but I really wanted to get more out for you guys. It's really bad, and am sorry...

~.~.~.~.~.

He couldn't believe what had happened. Drake was gone, taken away, maybe forever. Josh pulled at the duct tape around his wrists and tried to make as much noise as he could. Maybe someone would hear him. He had to try, he couldn't just sit here and wait helplessly for his parents to get home.

After twenty minutes though he was tired. His throat hurt and all of his efforts seemed worthless. Their neighbors weren't noisy enough, and it was so late… He looked toward the window, wondering where Drake was right now, if he was okay. He was afraid of Drake's dad based on stories and a brief meeting. Drake must be terrified. What was his dad going to do to him?

_Please…_ Josh begged silently as frustrated tears fell.

~.~.~.~.

Walter and Audrey pulled into their driveway after midnight, the shimmer gone from their evening. They hadn't planned on being out so late, but one thing had lead to another and before they'd known it, everyone was back at Dan and Rachel's.

The first onset of unease hit them when they saw the lights on in the windows, the garage door open and no car inside. Audrey shook her head, the tingle from the wine gone now. She waited for Walter to get out of the car before entering the house, immediately hearing a muffled, hoarse sound.

Audrey ran into the dinning room, her purse falling to the floor at the sight of Josh.

"Walter!" She shouted as she ran to Josh's side.

"What the hell," Walter stood, frozen in seconds of time as he looked at his son. "Josh, What happened?" he asked as Audrey pulled the tape from josh's mouth.

Josh yelped and swallowed the hurt, looking his mom in the eyes. "It was Drake's dad," He shut his eyes, forcing the tears out as Audrey cut the tape from his wrists.

"What?' She asked, letting the knife fall as she looked at josh.

"He took Drake, he had him tied up, then he tied me up and he took Drake away." He stammered as he buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry…"

Walter pulled Josh into his arms, holding tightly. "it's not your fault." He assured him, watching as Audrey walked into the kitchen with trembling steps. "Audrey…?"

"There's something on the fridge…" She said, reaching out for the wrinkled paper. She could hear Devon's voice as she read the words aloud.

"_Audrey, It's been seven years. Seven years and not a single call, not one letter. I've rotted away in that prison completely on my own, and that's just how drake will go. I haven't forgotten that night, the way you took his side and ignored everything I tried to tell you. You let the police take me in without a fight and you just disappeared. _

_Well, that's fine, love. I got out, and I'll get my revenge. Drake ruined my life, and our lives together. He was a worthless child, ad, as I've seen it he hasn't changed much. We have a lot of catching up to do, he and I. Call the police if you like, you won't find us. You wont see the little eyesore again until I'm long gone. _

_Shame I won't see my little girl, be sure to tell her that her daddy loves her. I still love you, too. I shouldn't, but, old habits die hard, or they don't die at all. Drake's gonna get what's coming to him, what he deserves for breaking up our family. Seven cold years of hate is a heavy burden. Goodbye Audrey."_

She held the paper so tightly she could feel it tearing at the folds. He couldn't just come into her home and take her son. He'd kill him… Devon would kill him, slowly and she had no way to stop him. The thought made her stomach sink and she fell to her knees, squeezing the paper and crying.

Walter left Josh standing in the doorway to the kitchen, going to Audrey's side. He pulled her into his arms, trying to promise to her that everything would be all Right. "We'll get him back," He promised, hoping that his promise was more then empty words.

"He can't be gone," Audrey sobbed. "Devon can't have just taken him away… I want my son back.'

"So do I," Walter cried as he told josh to call the police.

Josh picked up the phone with shaking hands and wet eyes. He waited until a tired sounding woman answered the phone.

"911, what's our emergency?"

"My brother's been kdnapped…'

~.~.~.~.~.~.

The house was isolated, far outside of the main roads, hidden and falling apart. Paint was chipping and falling away, the windows were either cracked or not there at all. Devon parked the truck deeply into the carport, hiding it from sight before pulling Drake out of the back.

His eyes burned as he looked around the house, not seeing another within screaming distance. He tried to pull away from his dad, to run, even though there was nowhere for him to go. But it was useless, Devon held the collar of his shirt tightly, finders ripping the cloth.

"Welcome to you new home," He laughed as the entered the busted door.

The house had obviously been empty for quiet a while, dust and debris lay everywhere. It was cold, there was no heat, and dark.

Without another word Devon marched Drake over to an open closet door and threw him in. he hit the wall and stumbled, falling onto his knees on the hard wooden floor. His eyes watered and he looked up to his dad with eyes full of pain and hate.

"Sleep well." Devon said mockingly as he slammed the door, leaving Drake in total darkness.

He felt claustrophobic the minute the door shut. He began screaming, hitting the door with his sore shoulder as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to be here, locked into the darkness. He wanted the tape off his wrists, his mouth. He wanted to be home, for all of this to be another nightmare.

"If you don't shut up I will give you something to scream about." Devon yelled as he pounded on the door.

Drake pushed himself into the far corner ,his body shaking as he was cold, and it was dark. His mom couldn't come home and save him this time. No one could.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

A/N: I am painfully aware of the spelling mistakes in the previous chapter, they make me sad...

~.~.~.~.~.

He didn't know how long he'd been in the closet, swallowed within it's dark tomb-like mouth. He only knew that he was scared, alone and cold. He was shivering, cold sweat clinging his shirt to his back. His shoulders were still from being restrained behind his back. His mouth was so very dry….

He tried to push the hurt and fear aside, to clear his mind and try to think of a way out of this. But there was nothing. He wasn't strong enough to fight his dad, and he knew hat the fear would paralyze him.

He could hear footsteps outside, they were getting louder. In a panic he pushed himself against the wall, as far away from the door as he could get. He pulled at the tape around his wrists until the flesh burned with agitation.

The old knob screeched as the door creaked open, and Drake found himself starring into the eyes of his nightmares. "Couldn't sleep?" His father laughed.

Drake didn't make a sound as he stared into his father's eyes, much like his own, except they were colder. How he'd hated those eyes as a child.

"Let's get reacquainted, shall we?" Devon asked as he reached into the closet and grabbed Drake by the arm, jerking him to his feet. He pulled Drake through what was once a living room, now just a collection of trash and a broken down leather chair. Drake was pushed down into the chair, the tape ripped from his chapped lips.

"So, didn't think you'd ever see me again did you?" Devon chuckled.

Drake didn't reply, earning him a hard smack across the face.

"Show some respect boy! I'm your father, and you'll answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"No…" Drake said quietly. "I didn't…"

"Better." Devon said, lowering his hand. "But you should have known better Drake. I said I'd be back, you can't just lock a man away and never expect him to come after you."

"You killed a man," Drake said, only to be hit again.

"He shouldn't have fired me!" Devon shouted. "I had a family to support, a wife, a daughter, you." He spat the last word. "Tell me, do you work at all to support yourself?"

"I used to work at the Premiere Theatre, now I just play music with my band."

Devon scoffed. "You call that music?" He cracked his knuckles. "I was at your show last night, I wasn't impressed."

Drake glared at his father. "I don't play it for you." He spat, bracing himself for the hit that followed. He could taste blood.

Devon reached into his pocket, pulling out a worn photograph of himself holding the newborn Meghan. "How's my little girl?" he asked, his voice growing softer.

Drake didn't want to tell his dad anything about Meghan, as evil as she could be, he wanted to protect her from their father. But he didn't want to be hit again. "She's fine." He replied coldly. "Smart, witty, she plays the Obo…"

"I bet she plays like an angle." Devon said, hesitantly tucking the photo into his pocket.

Suddenly all of his anger returned. He threw Drake onto the floor and kicked him in the ribs. "It's your fault!" His voice bellowed. "If it hadn't been for you I'd still be with Audrey, with my little girl. I can't see here now, not after life in prison!" There was pain in his hate laced voice. "Damn you!" he kicked Drake again, harder.

"Please, stop." Drake begged as he coughed, blood sprinkling onto the dusty floor. "Please."

"Where's your cell phone?" Devon asked, his voice distant.

"What?" Drake asked, confused.

"Your phone." Devon growled. "Is it in your pocket?"

Drake could feel it there, he'd completely forgotten about it.

Devon rolled Drake onto his back, pulling the device from his pocket.

~.~.~.~.~.

Josh sat on the couch, watching his parents talk to the police. They'd all ready questioned him, searched the house and taken notes. They'd been there for about two hours, mostly working on calming Audrey down and waiting to hear back from the station. Audrey was still crying, looking for anything to blame.

Everyone in the room jumped when the phone began to ring. It was two in the morning. The officer looked at the phone, then to Audrey. "It's probably your Ex-Husband."

Before he could say anything else Audrey was running toward the phone, hope and fear gripping her tightly. "Hello?"

"I've missed you." Devon's voice sailed across the line.

"Where's my son?" Josh had never heard her voice so cold.

"_Our_ son is right here." Devon growled, grabbing Drake by the hair.

Audrey heard Drake's pained yelp and her stomach sank. "Don't hurt him." She commanded.

Devon laughed. "He'll get what he deserves."

"I want to talk to him, put him on the phone." Everyone was watching her. Her hands were shaking. Slowly, Walter walked to her side.

"Mom?" Drake's voice was shaky, hurt.

"Drake…" she sighed, relief and fear on her breath. "Honey are you okay?"

"I want to come home," He said, near tears.

"Do you know where you are?" She asked quietly, hoping that Devon couldn't hear her.

She heard the shuffle, Drake's muffled words as he tried to tell her. "That's enough." Devon said.

"Let him go or so help me-" She threatened.

"Cut the shit Audrey. Where's Meghan?"

"You're not taking her." Audrey said firmly.

"No," Devon replied with the same icy tone. "I wouldn't want my little girl to see me like this, after all of these years. I want to talk to her."

"She's not here, and you arnt going to talk to her."

"Then you wont be talking to Drake." Devon shouted and hung up the phone.

Audrey held the phone tightly as she fell to her knees, grasping Walter's hand as she broke into tears.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Devon threw the phone down, the hand he had over Drake's mouth pressing into his jaw so tight it brought tears to Drake's eyes. He released Drake and walked toward his discarded coat, fishing out the duct tape.

"I'll be quiet, I promise. Please don't…" Drake begged as Devon wrapped the tape around his mouth.

He grabbed Drake's arm, dragging him across the old carpet on his knees toward the closet. Drake tried to pull away to get to his feet and run. The effort left his legs sore and knees bleeding as Devon overpowered him and threw him back into the closet. He slammed the door so hard it cracked, letting in the smallest gleam of dirty light.

Drake kicked the door, widening the crack and screamed until his throat hurt. His mom's voice had left him weak, much more afraid and angry then he'd been before.

"Shut up!" Devon yelled, glarring in through the crack in the door. "I swear Drake, I will kill you. Every moment of it will be slow and painful. Now shut up or I will cut you open."

Drake moved away from the door, back into his corner, fighting back the tears. This was his reality, he was awake and there was no escape.


	7. Chapter 7

There was something about the sunlight that crippled hope. That singular beam, dancing with the dusts sank Drake's resolve and left him empty. He'd been bound in this closet all night and no one had found him. They might never, not in time anyway… How long would it take before what was left of him became another bit of dust, dancing emptily in the sun?

He had no doubt that his father meant to kill him. He held no delusions of his father having a change of heart. No, everything was as it was, reality was coursing through every pain in his body, reminding him that there was nothing else.

He wasn't sure how long he had been awake, too afraid of what might happen if he closed his eyes. He knew that he had drifted off a few times, caught a glimpse of that empty oblivion and tried to welcome it. If he could only hold onto it, fall into it's arms and leave all of this behind.

There were footsteps outside, instances when his glimmer of light shut out of existence and then blinded his with its return. His dad was up and moving, whistling a taunting tune as he moved around the house. Drake pushed himself into his corner in an effort to melt into the wall. He didn't want his dad to open that door.

A final footfall and his bit of sun was gone, swallowed by the darkness his breath caught in his throat as the knob turned. His dad was a dark silhouette against the garish light, standing before him featureless and terrifying.

Without a word Devon dragged Drake out of the closet, dropping him onto the floor like a rag doll. He stared down at his son in distaste for uncountable minutes before pulling him to his feet and leading him thought the house.

The entire building was falling apart, like no one had lived there in years. Broken glass and porcelain glittered in the sunlight, jagged little sparkles against the filth that covered the floor. Dirt and debris shifted with every step he took. There were holes in the walls where vandals had ripped out wires, and something that looked like aged blood on the floor.

_Im going to die here…_ The thought was a whisper through his mind.

Devon pushed open the door to reveal a small, moldy bathroom. The only window was heavily boarded. "Water works." He muttered as he cut the tape from Drake's wrists and pushed him in. "You have five minutes, use it wisely." He said before slamming the door.

Drake pulled the tape off his mouth and stumbled toward the sink. He was so thirsty. The water was dirty, but he didn't care. He cupped it into his hands and drank greedily for long seconds at a time. When he looked into the mirror his eyes burned with unshedable tears. There were dark circles under his eyes. Empty eyes… His lip was cracked. He lifted his shirt and examined the bruises across his abdomen, touching them lightly. He was a mess, and he knew that it would get worse.

He didn't look directly at the toilet, just closed his eyes and relieved his body of it's extra weight. His stomach jerked and he thought for a moment that he'd be sick. He managed to keep down what little was in his stomach and moved quickly toward the boarded up window. His fingers traced the frame, each piece of wood sealing away the gateway to freedom, pressing over the nails. What was out there, watching from the other side?

"Times up." Devon's voice shook him from his thoughts as he watched the door swing open. "C'mon." he father said, grabbing him by the arm.

Again Drake was lead through the house toward a room at the end of a narrow hallway. The blue and white striped wallpaper was peeling away from the white walls, exposing their yellowing color. The floor was a dark, sturdy wood. The window in this room was open, the shattered glass letting the cool morning air blow in. He shivered as he was pushed to his knees.

"All the fight out of you already?" Devon laughed.

Drake didn't reply. Anything he said might get him hurt.

"You're as weak as ever, boy." Devon mocked as he pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. He snapped them over Drake's wrists and then held his arms above his head, leading a length of thick chain through them and fastening a large lock through the links. The chain was held by a thick, exposed pipe in the ceiling.

"Pull as much as you like, that pipe won't break." He said before pulling a stool in front of Drake and sitting down with a brown paper bag. From it, he pulled what looked like a bologna sandwich. "This house belonged to a friend of mine. Met him in prison." Drake's mouth watered as he watched his dad eat the sandwich.

"He killed his whole family in this house. Wife, son, back-stabbing brother. All of them butchered like cattle." Devon laughed, bits of chewed food falling to the floor. "He told me if I ever got out I could hide out here, was the first place I came to. Looks like shit, but I don't need anything fancy for what I'm gonna do to you."

"What are you going to do?" Drake asked, looking away from the half eaten sandwich into his dad's eyes.

"I spent seven years in prison, watching the world pass me by." Devon said, hate in his voice. "You get seven days. Seven days of pain before you die, and you get to watch the world outside that little window pass by you."

"It wasn't my fault," He tried.

"It was!" Devon yelled, rising up and forming a fist. "All of it, and don't you forget it. I missed out on a perfectly good life because of you. Got that shitty job when you were born and worked everyday to bring you up. You were nothing but a disappointment. I drank because I hated what I had created, but I loved your mother. I couldn't just leave. I tried to like you, but you looked just like me, like my father. And I hated that man, more hen you could imagine hating me." Devon growled. "That's the curse of our family, Drake. All of the men look alike, these features never change. I saw you and all I could feel was hate."

"That's not fair, I never did anything to you." Drake snapped. He'd never known that his dad's hate was based off of something so trivial.

"Life isn't fair." Devon snapped back. "I drank to try and lessen the hate and I lost my job. How was I going to give my little girl a better life with you around? Now she's living with some other guy pretending to be her father. _I'm her father_." He hissed.

Drake swallowed his fear, making his voice colder then it had ever been. "Walter's a better dad then you ever could have been." He meant every word of it.

That had done it. Devon hit him so hard his head spun. He could feel the handcuffs biting into his skin as he jerked back with the force of the hit, causing him to cry out. Devon hit him again and his ears rang.

"I hate the sound of your voice." Devon growled as he reached into the bag and pulled out a length of thick, green cloth.

Drake pulled at the handcuffs as he tried to move away from Devon, trying to avoid his ever reaching hands. He wrapped his fingers around Drake's throat, squeezing until small fingerprints rose on the skin. "You'd do best to keep your mouth shut, unless I ask you something." He advised as he tied the cloth into Drake's mouth.

Angry, Drake tried to scream, his muffled cries echoing against the bare and broken walls. Devon grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, holding his knife against the taunt flesh of Drake's throat. "Seven days," he chuckled, lightly tracing the blade over the skin.

Then he was gone, nothing but a cruel laugh and heavy footsteps as he left Drake alone in the cold room. Panic set in, numbing his mind and sense of reason as he pulled at the restraints. He pulled until his wrists bled, trailing down his arms like heavy tears. With his arms bound above his head, it didn't take long before they became cold, a feeling of emptiness setting in.

Drake turned his eyes toward the window, the chilled kiss of the morning on his cheeks. Outside there was a rusted swing-set, and a line of trees. Back beyond the house was a forest, countless trees shielding the house from the civilized world. It was dark within those trees, the kind of unknown darkness that made a person afraid to keep going. Just like the center of his father's eyes…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Originally, i wanted to do more P.O.V.s, but aside from being short on time to write this in, I think that to have thrown more in would have taken away from what is there. Im trying to keep regular-ish updates...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still the same.

A/N: One of these nights I'll have more then two hours to write a chapter, and hopefully it will be awesome… In the meantime, here's a bit more...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Josh was sitting on Drake's bed, staring at the mess in the room. This was where Devon had been when he'd tied Drake up… The soda can was still laying on the floor next to drake's broken guitar, it's sticky contents puddled like blood. There was that too, small droplets scattered like evil stars in a nightmarish sky.

He could still remember the fear in Drake's eyes as his dad had held that knife to his throat. The memory would never leave him. Being bound to the dining room chair had been terrerfying, he couldn't even imagine how Drake must feel right now. Fresh tears burned his eyes as his hands gripped the blankets.

"Drake…" He whispered as he turned to the window. Somewhere out there Drake was alone with a monster. Some where out there…

Josh didn't want to think about where Devon might have taken Drake, or what might be happening. If he let his mind go into those dark places then they might be _real_. If he could imagine it then it could be happening. He didn't want that. So he pushed the thoughts as far away as he could and breathed deeply.

~.~.~.~.~.

Jamie's mom slowed the car down when she saw the police car in the Driveway of the Nichols' house. Audrey hadn't called her to tell her not to bring Meghan home. _They must have been robbed, _She thought as she pulled into the driveway.

Before she could say anything, Meghan had jumped out of the car and was running for the front door. Maybe she should follow, make sure everything was okay. She watched the door open, saw a very distraught looking Audrey pull her daughter into her arms and decided that she'd find out what happened later.

"Mom?" Meghan pulled out of her mom's hug and stared into the house. She'd never seen her mom look so worried. "What happened?"

Audrey lead Meghan into the house and pulled her close again. "Your dad kidnapped Drake…" She could barely get the words out before starting to cry.

Meghan dropped her backpack and stared at her mom, disbelief plastered on her face. "Why?" She asked. "Weren't the police supposed to catch him?"

Audrey swallowed her own anger at the police and stared into Meghan's eyes. "He was waiting here when the boys got home, it wasn't their fault. They're trying to find him. They'll bring him back." Audrey believed her own words, she had to.

Meghan pulled away from her mom and ran toward the stairs, anger in her young eyes. How were they going to bring her brother back if they couldn't even keep him from being taken? She ran toward Drake and Josh's room and burst through the door, startling Josh.

"Meghan…" Josh jumped down from Drake's bed and stared at his sister. He'd never seen her so visibly shaken.

"Why'd you let him take Drake?" She asked, punching Josh in the shoulder.

Josh was hurt by her words. "I didn't," But he couldn't help but feel like he hadn't done enough to stop it. 'I had to do what he said, he had a knie to Drake's throat…'

Meghan stared at him through teary eyes. "He's going to hurt him and noone knows where they are." She sobbed, breaking down.. "I don't want to loose my brother."

Meghan fell into Josh's arms, letting him hug her as she cried. She didn't mean to blame Josh, it was just habit. She was more afraid now then she had ever been.

"Neither do I," Josh said as he hugged her. In all the years that Meghan had been his sister, he had never hugged her before. He hated the circumstances for the hug. "The police will find him, they have to."

Meghan shook her head and pulled away from Josh, wiping away the tears. "What happened?"

Josh stepped backwards, leaning against Drake's bed. When I got home from dropping Mindy off, he came down the stairs with Drake tied up, and he had a knife. He was going to kill him if I didn't do what he said. Then he tied me up and took my car, and called around two in the morning." He said, remembering how upset their mom had been.

"Drake?"

"No, your dad," Josh hesitated. "He wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" She asked, chills running down her spine.

"I don't know, mom talked to dad and the police alone."

Josh sat on the bed, watching as Meghan climbed up and sat next to him, crying. It was weird to see her cry, for her to be this close to him. "I'm sorry…"

Meghan didn't say anything, her mind was racing, trying to think of ways to get Drake back.

~.~.~.~.~.

Devon drank straight from the bottle, letting the alcohol burn his throat. It felt good after all of these years. He leaned back in the chair, pulling three photographs out of his pocket. they were all he had from his old life. There was the one of him and his little Meghan, one of he and Audrey, and the last was of the four of them as a family. He looked into the last one, seeing how happy they all appeared.

Drake was smiling as he sat on his father's lap, and Meghan was grinning as only a baby could while her mother tried to hold her still. despite everything a grin crossed his lips. He'd tried to love his son, after all, didn't every man want his firstborn to be a boy? But Drake had always looked too much like his father, and Devon hated him for it. Audrey had always babied him too much. it had made Devon sick.

He let the photo fall to the ground as he reached for the bottle, taking another long, hard drink. With the fire in his veins he pulled himself out of the old leather chair and moved around toward the back. He pulled out his knife and cut a large chunk of the material free. He rolled it up as tightly as he could and used the duct tape to bind it into place. Then he cut nine long, thick strips out from the top, laughing as the dangled menacingly. It wasn't the best whip he'd ever seen.

Devon extended his leg and swung the device down with his full strength, biting his lip at the pain. It would work just fine. He looked down the hallway and smiled. it was time to have some fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1….

A/N: I am incredibaly distracted right now… In two days Im going to see Emilie Autumn live, and, as I barley sleep, Im sleeping even less now due to excitement. Please excuse this chapter if it's not up to par, im just tired and hyped.

~.~.~.~.~.

He could hear the footsteps and no amount of wishing them away would chase away their echo. The sound of merry whistling as it coursed down the halls was driving him mad. Drake turned his head and watched with hateful eyes as his father entered the room, the whip-like object in hand.

Devon grinned and looked to the thing in his hand. "Made it myself." He said proadly as he stood behind his son.

Without warning the first hit fell across his back. Sharp and at full force, Drake screamed and bit down on the gag. He could feel blood running down his back. Satisfied with the effect, Devon swung again. He could hear the crack of the straps as the cut into the flesh, ever whimper escaping Drake's throat.

"You deserve this!" He shouted, wanting to be heard over everything. "If you had been a better son, if you had never existed…" His voice trailed off as he watched Drake's body slump. He was crying so hard he was choking. How many times had he hit him?

"Your weak." Devon said as he dropped the whip and pulled the cloth out from Drake's mouth. He coughed violently as he tried to breath past the pain. He unlocked the handcuffs and watched as Drake fell to the floor, curling into a protective ball, stretching the wounds open further. The blood was soaking through his shirt, dripping onto the hardwood floor.

He'd wanted to hurt him, yes, but, he might have taken the first beating too far. If he broke the boy now, the next few days would be terribally dull. Devon pulled Drake to his feet, practically dragging him to the bathroom and throwing him in. "Clrean yourself up." He growled. "You look pathetic."

Drake watched his father's face disappear behind the slamming door and cringed at its crack. His entire body was a sanctum of pain. Nothing had been spared the ache that now held him. Every muscle in his arms and back screamed as he pulled the bloody shirt off, throwing it into the corner. He stood slowly on wobbling legs, grasping the sink as he stumbled forward. Turning around, he looked at his back in the mirror. There were large bruises hidden beneath the blood, blue and purple. There was a lot of blood, smeared over the surface of his broken skin. Moth of the cuts seemed shallow, a few must have been deep because they were still bleeding.

His eyes burned with tears as he fell to the floor and held his knees close. Nothing he could have done as a child could have made him deserve this. This was inhumane! He looked at the blood drops on the floor, then to the boarded up window. _Someone, please…_ His thoughts broke as he heard his dad moving through the house. Drake crawled toward the window, pulling himself up and peering through the crack to the outside world. It was so small he had to squint to see outside, and all he saw was a blur of green. _Please take me home…_ He begged of the listening winds.

Drake sat on the lip of the bathtub, running the cold water over his sore wrists, then cupping it and dropping it down his back. It stung and he bit his lip to keep from crying. He watched the bloody water circle down the drain, into the earth. That was what was going to happen to him…

He crawled into the bathtub, holding his knees close to his chest and cried as quietly as he could.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Mom?" Meghan stood in the doorway, watching her mom trace her finger's over Drake's image in a photograph.

Audrey looked up, seeing Meghan, yet not seeing her.

"Next time dad calls, I want to talk to him."

Audrey dropped the photo, the glass shattering. "No."

"But-" Meghan began to protest.

"No," Audrey said again. "I wont let him hurt you, and putting you through that would be horrible."

"But maybe I can get him to tell us where Drake is…" She'd been thinking about it for hours. "If dad wants to talk to me, if we give him what he wants then maybe he'll give Drake back."

"I can't do that to you." Audrey said, turning her eyes to the broken picture.

"I want to do it." Meghan said stubbornly.

Walter ran into the room, having heard the glass shatter. "Is everything all right?" He asked, out of breath.

Silence as the girls looked at him. That silence was shattered by the phone as it rang.

~.~.~.~.

I know it's short, but i wanted to get something done tonight, and, I think i wrote Meghan badly in the chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:…Do I really have to do this every chapter?

A/N: In case you were wondering, Emilie Autumn live is one of the greatest experiences in a life, it just completes one's existence, you know? The show was amazing and I've been so jolly since…. Now on to what yo all really care about...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Audrey stared at the phone for what seemed like forever before cradling her fingers around it and pulling it off the hook. "Hello?"

There was no answer, just the sound of heavy breathing and the swish of liquid in a bottle.

"Devon?" She asked, hoping and fearing.

Another loud swish, the sound of swallowing and a small cough.

"Devon this isn't funny." She knew it was him, knew he was drinking. "Where's _my _son?"

"I may have broken him…" The voice drifted and the line went dead.

Audrey listened to the steady beep of the phone in disbelief, gripping it so hard she thought she'd break it. She turned her eyes to Walter's, avoiding Meghan's completely. "It was him…"

"What did he say?' Walter asked quietly.

"He-" Audrey shook her head, the words echoing in her mind. "He said that he'd broken him…"

Meghan stared at the phone in her mother's hands, hatred burning in her veins.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Devon stared at Drake's phone, trying to understand why he'd called her. It had been an urge, an old want for the sound of her voice. After everything, he still loved her. He pushed the phone into his pocket and took another drink before staggering toward the bathroom. He was angry. Confused.

He pushed open the door and stared at Drake wordlessly. He was still sitting in the corner of the bathtub, cowering away from his eyes. "Back to your room." He laughed.

Drake tried to move away from Devon's reaching hand, but stumbled over the lip of the tub instead. He fell onto the hard floor, feeling his wrist crack as it broke his fall. A cry escaped his lips as he tried to crawl away, but Devon grabbed his leg and drug him toward the door. Drake screamed as his back slid over the floor.

"Shut up!" Devon yelled as he hit him across the face. "Do you ever stop whining?" He grabbed Drake by the shoulder, forcing him to his feet and back into the bedroom.

"Please," Drake begged, the pain burning. "No more, please dad!" He was thrown back onto his knees, his weakened limbs again cuffed to the chain hanging from the exposed pipe in the ceiling. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

"What?" Devon circled around him, tangling his fingers in Drake's hair as he pulled his head up, staring into his face.

"I'm sorry, for everything." He held back the tears, trying to look stronger then he felt. "I'm sorry dad."

"For what?" Devon asked, amused.

"For never being a good son, for looking like grandpa, for everything…"

Devon released his grip on Drake's hair and laughed. "Not as sorry as you're gonna be. You think an apology is what I want?" He shook his head. "I'm taking from you what you stole from me."

"Those were your choices," Drake glared. "You didn't have to-"

Devon hit him again. "What would you know? Have you ever tried to support a family?"

"No," Drake whispered. He knew he couldn't win this.

"No, " Devon spat at his feet. "I know what I did, and _I know_ how much of it was _your fault_." He smiled, picking the whip back up from the floor. "I don't think your as hurt as I thought."

Drake cringed as the straps struck his stomach, leaving red welts in their place. He wanted to hold the pain inside, because if he cried out, then Devon won. He ground his teeth as the next lashing fell across his back, opening the old cuts and creating new ones. Then nothing. He turned his head to see Devon staring at what he'd done, seeing that sinister glimmer in his eyes.

"Do you miss your mom?"

Drake didn't know what to say.

"I told her I thought I'd broken you, seems I was wrong." He said as he pulled Drake's phone from his pocket. "How long can you keep from crying while your mommy is on the other line?"

"Don't." Drake said coldly.

"Don't tell me what to do Drake. I'm your father." Devon snapped as he dialed in the number and put the phone between Drake's shoulder and ear.

Drake closed his eyes as he listened to the phone ring. He didn't want anyone to answer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They were all in the dining room together when the phone started to ring. Josh was the closest, and he didn't hesitate to answer while everyone watched with anxious eyes. "Hello?"

Drake breathed heavily, he didn't want this. "Josh…"

"Drake!" Josh heard the pain in his brother's voice and felt his knees become weak. He could hear Devon's voice in the background.

"tell him to put your mother on the phone."

"Please don't do this," Drake begged.

"Now!" Devon shouted.

"Josh put mom-"

"I heard him…" Josh said quietly, handing the phone to Audrey.

Audrey took the phone and put it up to her ear as fast as she could. "Drake?"

The sound of her voice was breaking what little reserve he had. "Mom please just hang up the phone and don't answer it again," He begged.

"Drake what's going on?" Audrey said, confused by his words.

Devon took the phone from Drake, glaring at him. "Don't do it Audrey. If you hang p that phone it'll be worse for him."

"Devon please just let him go." She was passed begging, she was demanding.

"Just stay on the line." He said as he placed the phone back between Drake's shoulder and head.

Drake closed his eyes as tightly as he could, grinding his teeth as the first hit fell.

Audrey heard the crack, the suppressed groan. "Drake what is he doing?"

Drake didn't answer. The second hit was harder, angrier. He could hear Audrey's panicked breathing on the other line. "Drake?"

Tears slid from his closed eyes as the third hit fell, and finally so did his resolve. He screamed and wished he hadn't.

"Drake!" Audrey yelled into the phone. "Drake what's happening?" Everyone was watching her with scared eyes, they'd heard the scream.

Again he was hit, and he tried to hold back the pain. When he didn't scream Devon hit him harder, breaking the skin open. Drake screamed and the phone fell, clattering onto the floor, Audrey's worried yells bursting through the line. He was crying, and he knew she could hear.

Audrey felt her heart breaking. She knew that whatever Devon was doing was hurting her little boy, and she couldn't stand it. She could heard the sobs that Drake was trying to hold back.

"Mom-" he tried to hold back the pain. "Mom just hang up, please…" He begged as the tears fell onto the floor with the dripping blood.

Devon dropped the whip and forced the cloth back into Drake's mouth, securing it tightly before picking up the phone.

"Drake?" She was almost screaming now, overrun with worry. His muffled pleads ringing in her ears.

"Next time," Devon said coldly. "You _will_ let me talk to my daughter." He hung up the phone and left the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Audrey dropped the phone, falling to the floor next to it. She couldn't take this, it was too much.

Walter went to her side, holding her as she cried. He didn't say anything. He couldn't tell her that everything would be okay, because as things were, they wouldn't be. He wanted to have hope and be able to share it with her, he wanted that more then anything. But he had heard those bone chilling screams, heard the pain. His own hope was falling and falling fast. They needed to find Drake, fast, or thered be nothing left of him….

Josh stood emptily watching his parents, watching meghan watch them with the same expression as his own. Would that be the last time he talked to his brother? A part of him said no, and tried to fight for it. But the rest of him had heard those cries, and that part of his didn't think he'd ever see Drake again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Drake and Josh, nor am I profiting in any way from this story. The Song "Counting Stars" is the property of Sugercult.

**A/N**: Its short, just a focus on Drake's emotions as of now. I'm not certain the song fits very well, but, I was listening to it in my car and got the idea for this chapter, so, here it is. The rat will be around more, I adore rats!

~.~.~.~.~.~.

In the twilight hours of his second day, Drake felt little hope for rescue. He was exhausted, pain coursed through his body with every beat of his heart, traveling with the blood. No one knew where he was, or how to find him. And Devon had assured him that they wouldn't.

"_They won't find us…well, they'll find what's left of you…"_ He remembered Devon's words clearly.

He was sure he wouldn't last the next five days Devon had planned for him. He wasn't sure he wanted to try.

"…_Hey, I want to crawl out of my skin.__  
__Apologize for all my sins.__  
__All the things I should have said to you…"._

His back was a road map of pain, a testament to what he'd been through. Cuts, some still bleeding and others trying to mend criss-crossed and throbbed. The bruises were tender and dark. There was no doubt that his left wrist was broken from the fall in the bathroom. The welts on his abdomen stung with every growl. He hadn't eaten in almost three days, and the discarded sandwich on the floor haunted him.

He watched the colors outside the window fuse from the vibrant oranges and pinks into deep blues and purples. And then those colors, so much the reflection of the bruises had faded to black. He was fading to black, an empty nothingness. He wanted the numb of that darkness to swallow him whole and take away all of the pain. To leave this abused and weakened body behind.

He'd tried to apologize, tried to say he was sorry for what he'd done to his dad. For everything. Maybe, maybe he just hadn't said the right words… It was hard to say much of anything with the gag in his mouth, absorbing what little moisture there was.

"…_Hey, I can't make it go away.__  
__Over and over in my brain again.__  
__All the things I should have said to you…"_

Drake pulled at his bound wrists, feeling them tremble and scream with the pain of the motion. He tried to push it away, to fight against it. He couldn't. No matter how hard he tried the pain was there, forcing him back into quiet submission. It left him broken and thinking. He didn't want to think, thought only pushed him farther into depression. That depression deepened his guilt.

There had been a time when he had believed that none of what happened had been his fault, that all of it had been his father's wrong doing. Now he wasn't so sure. With every shout, followed by every beating Devon had made it clear that all of the fault was his.

Being born had triggered every mistake that he didn't even know he was making. He had caused Devon to make every bad choice, every wrong action. It had always been his fault, he remembered that now.

All of those memories that he'd tried to chase away were echoing through his mind, ringing like bells. Over and over he relived every moment of it. It had all been because of him… He wished he could take it all back, that he could have been the son that his father wanted. If only he had said, or done the things Devon had wanted of him.

"…_Counting stars wishing I was okay.__  
__Crashing down was my biggest mistake.__  
__I never, ever meant to hurt you.__  
__I only did what I had to.__  
__Counting stars again…"_

Drake turned his hollow eyes back to the window, it's portrait of freedom taunting him. The sky was littered with little stars, blazing in the glory of their lives. He remembered watching them as a child from his bedroom window, trying to count how many were dancing in the velvet beauty of the sky.

He'd done it to forget, because when he tried to count the stars, when his mind had been so distracted, all of the pain had gone away. He'd forget his father's voice, the pain from the beatings. All of it was lost to him in those lonely, serene moments. He tried to count them now, to chase away they pain and fear that was consuming him. He got to fifteen before his eyes blurred and the tears began to fall. Their salty liquid burnt his cracked lips.

He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears. Couldn't his dad understand that he had never meant for any of it to happen like it had? He hadn't meant to look like his grandfather, to stir all of his dad's harsh memories. He'd tried to be good, really he had. _"I tried…"_ He thought as he sobbed silently.

He hadn't meant for things to go wrong with his dad's boss the night he killed him. He was ten and he was scarred. He couldn't have known that Devon would kill his boss to try and keep his secrets. He didn't mean for him to go prison… He'd done what his mom had assured him was the right thing to do: he told the truth. And when the police knew, when his mom knew what had gone on all those nights she was away, there'd been no hope for Devon.

"…_Hey, I'll take this day by day by day.__  
__Under the covers I'm okay, I guess.__  
__Life's too short and I feel small…"_

Drake felt the skin on his wrists pull as his weakened body slumped. The handcuffs were chafing the skin away, leaving small cuts and bruises. He was getting what Devon believed he deserved. Seven days of pain for seven years of hell. It didn't seem like a fair trade, Devon would still have years to live when this was over. Drake would have a hole in the ground and an eternity of emptiness.

The bitter night air drifted in from the window, making the pain worse. The only warmth he felt came from the healing wounds on his back and the tears on his face, and even they were failing him.

He was startled by the sound of scurrying across the turned his eyes toward the small rat that had found it's way to the discarded sandwich. He envied that rat, it's small hands graping at the hardening food as it ate. The creature looked up at him through small, brown eyes, wary of his movements.

Drake didn't feel like much of a threat to the rat. Sure, it was much smaller then he was, but it was free, and it wasn't starving. No, as Drake watched the rat eat bits of bread he felt smaller, weaker. The whites of it's fur shone brightly in the starlight, the blacks of it's head and back glistened. That rat was his only companion in this hell, his only friend. If anything should be eating the rotting food, it should be him.

Drake watched it until it ran away to it's hole in the wall, sadness coming with it's departure. He was alone again. He felt like he was ten years old again, crying in the darkness as the day faded away and the night crept into waking. Counting stars to try and forget the pain he'd earned by living. He was still that small, weak boy. He didn't want to die in this room, not while he was still so young… Not like this.

He looked back into the outside world, where the stars danced and shimmered across the sky. He tried to count them, to chase away the hurt and fear.

"… _Counting stars again.__  
__(counting stars)…"_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

A/N: it's not very good, but Im very tired.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He could feel the sunlight beating against his heavy eyelids, but he didn't want to open them and let it in. There was too much pain all ready and he didn't want another day of it. He didn't even remember falling asleep, just a long, silent darkness that had held him close and chased away the pain. He wanted it back.

He lifted his eyes toward the window, seeing the noon sun shining brightly. Noon… He couldn't believe that he had slept that long. That his father hadnt been in to administer todays punishments. He turned his eyes to his numb wrists, watching as the blood crawled down his bare arm.

A small shuffling sound in the corner caught his attention and he quickly followed it to the rat from last night. It was staring at him through it's hole in the wall. And then it was gone, and he was alone again.

Devon was awoken by the sound of the bottle crashing into the floor, its precious contents spilled as the glass shattered. He fell to the floor, laying his palm into the remainder, trying to absorb it. So many years he'd been without its bitter oblivion, and now he watched helpless as it drained through the cracks in the floor.

With clenched fists he stormed into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror for long minutes, trying to remember the man he'd been all those years ago, but he couldn't find him. He'd heard it said that people drown themselves in alcohol. "No…" He said emptily. "They drown in water."

He moved toward the bathtub, securing it's plug and filling it with icy cold water. He watched the water as it slowy stilled, a placid, icy trap. And then he was out the door, moving like liquid to the bedroom where he'd left his mistake.

"Lets go." He said, looking into Drake's tired eyes.

Devon grabbed his keys and released one of the cuffs, scoffing as he watched Drake fall onto the floor. "You're weak." He growled as he pulled drake's free wrist behind his back and re-cuffed it. He starred at Drake's wrists, the damage was done. Too much weight on the handcuffs had caused them to cut into the skin. He supposed that it could have been worse.

He had to pull Drake to his feet and steady him before he could lead him down the hall to the bathroom. The kid had become very weak over the last day. He didn't want him to expire just yet.

He sat drake on the lip of the tube and removed the gag from his mouth.

"Were gonna play a little game, father and son." He smiled, cupping some of the water into his hands and throwing it onto drake's face.

The icy chill startled him, forcing him to fully wake up. He stared at his father with eyes as cold as the water dripping down his face. "I don't want to."

Devon laughed. "You don't have a choice boy." Devon sneered as he leaned Drake backwards over the tub. "Hold your breath and count to three."

Drake squirmed in his father's hand, trying to pull away. "Don't do this," he pleaded.

Devon rolled his eyes and submerged Drake into the water, holding him below its broken surface. "One."

He screamed as his body hit the water, loosing all of his breath. He could feel the icy water pulling at his flesh like disembodied hands.

"Two." His fathers voice sank into the water. "Three."

Devon pulled Drake out of the water, grinning without mercy as he gasped for air. "Count to five." Devon said before pushing him back under.

He'd been ready for the cold this time. Drake held his breath tightly as he fought against Devon's hands holding him under. He counted the seconds while watching Devon's mouth mimic the numbers.

"You're getting better." He said as he stared into Drake's angry eyes. "Twenty secounds."

He pushed Drake in so hard that his back slammed against the bottom, knocking precious air from his lungs. His body pulsed in its struggle to maintain consciousness, his flesh became numb. He could feel himself loosing the battle, his body becoming still before Devon pulled him back out.

"You're losing the game." Devon laughed as he forced Drake back into the water.

His lungs filled with the icy liquid as he tried to catch his breath, causing him to panic. He pulled at his bound wrists viciously, watching with blurring eyes as blood floated through the water. Everything was red, everything was so very cold. His vision danced as he was pulled forward and trust back in before he could breath. And then everything got dark.

He felt his body jerk forward, but he didn't feel it hit the floor. He was too numb. He caughed violently, spitting up water as he tried to breath. Devon stared down at him without pity. "You lost." He said with disapointment. "I thought you'd at least be able to keep up."

Drake couldn't say anything as he continued to gasp for breath. His entire body was trembling.

Devon sat on the lip of the bathtub, a heavy foot on Drake's back, keeping him down. He pulled Drake's phone from his pocket and dialed the now familiar numbers, drumming his fingers as he waited.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Audrey was the first to get to the phone, yanking it of the charger and almost breaking the button as she turned it on. "Hello?" There was panic in her voice.

"You sound horrible." Devon chuckled.

"Where's Drake? Is he okay?" She asked, remembering the screams from the other night.

"He's fine." Devon laughed. "We were just playing a little game."

"I want to talk to him." She demanded.

'Don't you trust me?" Devon's voice glided across the line.

"No, I don't." She answered. She could hear coughing in the background.

"Put Meghan on the phone."

"No!" Drake's voice echoed in the background.

Devon stood and kicked Drake in the jaw. "Shut up." He warned as he turned back to the phone. "Put my daughter on the phone Audrey, or I'll make him wish he'd never been born."

Defeated, Audrey called Meghan downstairs. She didn't want this for either of her children. She could be there for Meghan when the call was done, she couldn't be there to protect Drake from Devon's anger if he didn't get his way. 'It's your dad…" She said, hesitantly handing over the phone.

"Hello?" Meghan's voice was small. As brave as she could be, right now she was terrified. She'd never seen her mother so pale, and she could hear Drake coughing in the background.

Devon trembled when he heard his daughter's voice. He'd waited so long. "Hi baby girl." He cooed.

"Dad, why did you take Drake away?" She'd meant to sound stronger when she finally talked to her father, but she couldn't gather the strength.

"Because he took my life away sweetie. He's getting what he deserves."

She shook her head. "No he's not." Her anger was back. "He didn't make you kill that man. He's a good brother."

"You just don't understand" Devon said, loosing his patience. "You don't remember what he was like."

Meghan's eyes became cold as she starred at the small family portrait on the stand. "I know what he's like." She snapped back. "Bring him back."

"I can't do that Meghan." Devon said, pushing the heel of his boot into Drake's spine.

She could hear the sounds of pain and her anger grew. No one messed with her brothers but her. "Stop hurting him!"

She'd grown up so much in the last seven years. "don't tell me what to do, I'm your father." He said as he ground his heel deeper, causing Drake to scream.

The words fell before she could think them through. "You're not my father."

Devon stared at the phone in disbelief. He began to laugh, a menacing, haunting cackle. "Did your mom tell you to say that?"

"No." She answered coldly. "My father wouldn't do the things your doing. My father wouldn't kill anyone." She saw the tears in her mother's eyes, in Walters eyes. "Walter is my father."

Devon clenched the phone tightly, anger burning through him. "Think about what you've said." He snapped. "I am your father Meghan, I will always be your father!" He shouted as he hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

Devon grabbed Drake by the hair, practically dragging him back to the bedroom and dropping him onto the floor. "This is your fault." He growled and began kicking drake in the ribs. "because of you _my_ little girl is living with some asshole, and she actually believes he's her dad."

"Walter is her dad." Drake shouted. "he's more of a father then you could dream of being."

Devon kicked him again and again, untill he felt something crack and move with the force of his foot.

Drake screamed as the pain shoot through him. He curled up as tightly as she could, trying to sheild his chest from another kick. Devon slammed his foot into drake's back.

"You're lying." He sneered as he again tied the gag into drake's mouth. "I don't want to hear another word from you, you piece of shit!" He sshouted and left the room, slamming the door so hard it echoed for seconds after his departure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Same as before. Hollow like my Soul is the property of Emilie Autumn. I couldn't help it, I adore her, and her music….

**A/N:** So, after three days of dark and cold, I finally have power and heat again! Ugh, I hate winter….Darn Ice storms and their killing of good things.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"…_You think that you'll get by__  
__You will die__  
__You will cry__  
__When you think that you'll survive__  
__Just don't try__  
__Run and hide__  
__My eyes are hollow like my soul__…"_

Devon was gone. He'd heard the slam of the door followed by the roar of an engine, then nothing. All the world was quiet as the night overcame the day, leaving only darkness. He lay alone cradled in the moonlight, pain consuming him. His chest felt heavy, every breath hurt and he was sure he had a broken rib. His wrist was swollen and sore.

He shifted to lay on his side, curling up as tightly as he could. Being alone in this house was more terrifying then knowing Devon was in another room. Even without the beatings he was afraid of what was happening. Would he be left here until he slowly died from the pain and hunger? Would Devon ever come back and finish him off? Drake wasn't sure how much more he could take, mentally or physically.

His eyes fluttered and the tears returned. He was tired of crying. His stomach groaned as the hunger swept over him. He felt fortunate, he wasn't hungry all the time now, just in pain filled waves.

Reginald peered out of his whole in the wall at the human who'd occupied his favorite room these last few days. He tweaked his nose, smelling the fear and pain. Humans truly were curious creatures. He'd made a point of observing them from afar, seeing so many of his brethren killed made him wary.

He walked out from his cozy nest slowly, syopping every few steps to take in the boys movements and smell the air. He wanted the remaining bits of food the other human had left on the floor. As he got closer he saw the boy go still, and then their eyes met. Deep, painfully frightened eyes looking into his own without fear.

He scurried over to the rotting meat, picking at it all the while watching. For the second time in his long life he felt pity for a human. The first time had been when the others had been killed so long ago. He could sense death around this one. Was his home cursed to be a killing ground for humans?

He picked off the freashest piece he could find and cautiosly moved it toward the boy. He was pleased when Drake didn't jerk back in fear and disgust. With his lean fingers he held out the small bit of food, offering it.

Drake watched the rat, he felt too empty to be afraid. His eyes felt all the more hollow as he watched it eat the leftover bits of his father's sandwich. He was so hungry. And then the rat did something strange, it pulled off a piece and slowly brought it closer, hiding it out to him. He wanted that bit of food more then he'd ever wanted anything. But with wrists bound and the cloth tied into his mouth, he couldn't accept it. He dropped his head against the floor in defeat, his chest heaving painfully as the tears came again.

With extreme hesitance, Reginald moved closer o the boy, feeling his fur rub against his cold fleash. He felt the boy go stiff as he pushed the bit of food into his mouth, then scurried away from him. The boy hadnt made a threatening gesture, it was just in his nature.

Drake felt the crumb fall past the gag and unto his dry tongue. Despite it's stale taste his mouth watered and he swallowed it. He looked toward the rat, now standing a few feet away from him, and nodded his head. The rat seemed okay with that as it the scurried back to it's whole in the wall.

Reginald curled up in his nest, yawning. He wasn't sure how he felt about what he'd done. Humans were dangerous, but this one was fragile. This one was dying slowly at the hands of one far stronger. He didn't want another dead human in his home.

"…_Just as I was walking by__  
__My soul died__  
__My heart cried__  
__When you think that you'll survive__  
__Just don't try__  
__Run and hide__  
__My eyes are hollow like my soul…"_

Devon paid for his liquor and quickly left the small party store. He was about thirty minutes away from the house, and he wanted to get back before anyone had the chance to recognize him from the News reports.

He got behind the wheel of his truck, took a drink from the bottle and began to drive. Meghan's voice echoed in his mind.

"_Your not my father."_

He couldn't believe that his little angel had said that! And it had hurt. Those words were the cruelest thing he'd ever experienced. The pain had driven him to tears which he had hid until he was away from Drake. He'd always told him that men didn't cry, that men were strong, were everything that his _son _would never be.

Tomorrow would be the forth day. It almost seemed like it was moving too fast. He'd waited such a long time for this, it hardly seemed fair. But it couldn't last forever. Eventually Drake's body would give out, or the police would trace him back to that house. Nothing good ever lasted long…

His mind flooded with memories of his time with Audrey, of the love he'd had for her. He still felt it, deep within himself. And then he thought of his darling little girl, who loathed him, who'd renounced him. The pain was replaced by anger. The death of his joy had left him hollow, and then filled him with hate.

He grabbed the bottle, draining a forth of it's contents before finally pulling into the driveway. He stumbled into the old house and sat within the beaten leather chair. He faced to window and looked out into the sleeping world. He saw it all through old, hollow eyes. Cold, dead eyes.

He missed his little girl, his missed his wife. He had all the hate he could ever need bound in the room down the hall, right now, he wanted something else.

~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: It's not the best chapter, and, I do realize that Reginald the rat isnt very realistic, but, I love rats, and that's what I wanted to write. Hope you guys enjoyed this little update! The song may not fit well, but I've been listening to it all day, silly little things...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Same as previous chapters.

**A/N:** Its been a while, I've been under a lot of stress, and one of my rats died… The end of the last chapter made me stop and think about where I want to go with the rest of the story, and I had to consider each path carefully. I feel all right about my choice, hopefully all of you will too...

~.~.~.~.~.

Devon swished the remaining alcohol around in the nearly empty bottle, watching the amber liquid move with grace. Like ocean waves. He'd seen the ocean a few times, he and Audrey would sit on the beach and watch the sun fall when she'd been pregnant with Drake. He'd had such hopes for his family then…

He thought of what he'd wanted for them, and where they were_. That man_ didn't deserve _his_ family. In the darkest corners of his imagination he imagined killing him. Strangling him slowly, watching the blood drip from the corner of his mouth. It was a warm thought. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't leave his little girl with no one to provide for her.

He turned his bloodshot eyes toward the window, staring into the noon-day sun. Drake had had enough time to himself. Devon lit a cigarette and pushed himself out of the chair.

Drake was on the floor, still deep in sleep. Even in that dark oblivion he could feel the ache in his body. Everything hurt, every bit of him was dying a slow, agonizing death. He could hear the floor creak as Devon entered the room, the vibrations in the floor waking him with their warning of pain.

"Open your eyes, Drake." Devon commanded.

Drake slowly lifted his heavy eyes lids, staring with hollow eyes into his father's cold eyes.

"Duty first." Devon said as he pulled Drake to his feet, sneering at him as his weakened legs gave out and sent him back onto the floor. "Pathetic." He growled as he lifted Drake again and held him up as he lead him to the bathroom. He removed the handcuffs and pushed him through the door, watching him fall on his knees. "Five minutes."

Drake stretched his arms slowly, they were stiff from being bound behind his back all night. He stopped and looked at his wrist. It was swollen twice the size of his other. He crawled toward the toilet, and instantly began to vomit. The act itself tore through his chest, burning and hurting more then before. What little he had was now gone, nothing more and an acidic blob laced with blood.

He cried empty tears as he lay on the floor, there was nothing left. He was empty and broken. Bruised and defeated. He'd never get home, see his family again. He just wanted to die. An end to the pain and nothingness that had become so familiar to him.

It seamed like forever before Devon opened the door, staring down at him with disgust. He didn't say anything as Devon helped him to his feet and ushered him back to the bedroom. He was an empty Shell. Drake made no act of protest as his arms were again restrained above him to the exposed pipe in the ceiling.

He felt the whip lacerate his back, again and again it reopened the old cuts and made new ones. He was numb to it all.

Devon threw the whip down. He dragged on his cigarette and stormed around Drake, standing in front of him. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yes sir." He responded quietly.

Devon looked over his bruised son, taking in the damage. It wasn't until now that he saw just how hurt he truly was. He'd gone very far too fast. "Some of those cuts might get infected…" he said to himself.

"Doesn't matter." Drake's voice was broken.

Devon smiled coldly. He knew how to get a reaction from the boy. He stepped toward Drake, taking a final hit from his cigarette before pushing it against the skin of his arm. Drake's eyes widened and he screamed. He could smell his skin burning and he felt his stomach churn. If there'd been anything left inside it, he would have thrown up again.

"That's more like it," Devon laughed as he left the room, returning moments later with the liquer bottle. "This may sting." He said, his eyes lighting up with cruel glee. He poured the remaining liquid over Drake's back, watching as he squirmed and screamed.

Drake turned his head, glaring as best he could at his father. "Just kill me!" He shouted. He couldn't take it anymore. "You've had your fun, just make it stop." He cast his eyes to the floor, squeezing them shut to try and hold back the coursing pain. "I'm sorry…" he said softly.

"For what?" Devon asked, watching Drake tremble.

"For everything." He choked. "I'm sorry I wasn't what you wanted me to be, I'm sorry I made you go to jail." He paused, feeling the familiar burn of salted tears over dry cheeks. "I'm sorry that I'm alive… Please, just make the pain stop dad…" he pleaded.

Devon dropped the bottle, listening to it shatter on the floor. He stared at Drake for countless minutes, and for a moment, he swore he saw him not as he was, but as the newborn creature that he had been. The one he'd loved. He shook the image away as quickly as it had arose.

"I'm not done with you." Devon said sternly. "Seven days for Seven years. That's how it works." He pulled the green cloth from his pocket and forced it into Drake's mouth. He knew what Drake was trying to do, trying to get out of his punishment early. He wouldn't listen to it. He was getting what he deserved.

"We're not done yet." He said before leaving the room.

Drake let his head fall limply toward his chest. He could feel his breath hitting his skin, but he couldn't feel himself breathing. The world around him blurred in and out of focus, and then everything went black.

Devon stormed out of the house, sitting on the broken front porch he lit another cigarette. The boy was broken now, he'd finally admitted that it had all been his fault. He used to think that that would be enough. Now he wanted more. He wanted Drake to suffer, but he was loosing him. He was dying, slowly but surly. Hadn't that been what he'd wanted all these years?

He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, turning it on and waiting for it to power up. That image of Drake, that ghost from his past had strengthened his need for more then he had. He wanted more then just this overwhelming hate.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Audrey was asleep on the couch, the phone still in her hands. These past four days she was never too far away from it. The police had nothing, no leads, and no solid trace. They were loosing hope of finding her little boy alive, and, a part of her was too. She knew Devon, and she knew how deep his hate ran.

She woke on the first ring, answering the phone quickly. "Hello," She said groggily.

"Morning beautiful." Devon's voice sailed across the line.

Instantly she was wide awake, pushing herself up she gripped the phone tightly. "Devon…"

"I was thinking about the past," he began. "I miss you Audrey. Your smile, your eyes."

"Where's Drake?" She asked.

"We're not talking about drake right now." He said sternly. "Drop that subject and just talk to me, then, I might let you see him."

_See him._ She knew that she'd heard those words. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"In a moment, lets talk." He said again. "Do you remember those evenings on the beach?"

In a flash she saw them, memories of the two of them sitting on an old blanket, watching the sun set while he sang to her stomach. She could almost smell the ocean. "Yes…" She answered. "I remember."

"We were happy then, weren't we?"

"We were, very happy." She said, her eyes tearing up. "You used to sing while the waves came up and soaked our feet."

"And when we were married, and then when the kids were born?" Devon asked, lost in his own memories.

"I remember." Audrey said, trying to keep her voice calm. She hadn't thought about those days in years. "We had a good life…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I miss you something fierce." Devon said, regaining his composure. "I, I need you Audrey."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to see your son?"

"More then anything." She replied breathlessly.

Devon paused, taking a few moments to consider what he was saying. It would change everything. "Are you sure?"

The question taunted her. "Yes." She replied, looking around the empty house.

"I want you to drive to the mall." He said. "Don't tell anyone where your going, no note to the family, nothing. I want you to go there and wait. If I think you've told anyone, or if there are any police, you wont see him alive again, do you understand?"

She hesitated. She knew it was the wrong thing to do, but she needed to see Drake, to know that he was still alive. Maybe, maybe she could convince Devon to let him go, to let them both go. "I understand."

Devon smiled, caressing the phone in his hand. "Good. You've always been a wonderful mother." He said. "Now, go the the mall, leave your phone behind, and remember, if I think anything is out of place, I'll leave, and I will kill him while you're on the other end of this phone." He smiled. "And bring a recent picture of Meghan, I want to see my little girl."

The line went dead. Audrey stared at the phone for only a minute before jumping to feet and grabbing her keys. She grabbed a piece of paper, the only thing she wrote was 'I love you all.' And she placed it on the fridge. It might be the wring thing to do, but her child needed her, and she wouldn't leave him alone with her ex-husband.

Devon smiled as he jingled his keys. He knew Audrey well enough to know she'd do exactly as he said. She wouldn't risk Drake's life, what was left of it anyway. He got into his truck and listened to the engine roar to life, humming along with it as he drove.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Same as before…

A/N: this was an emotional chapter for me to write, hopefully, it's written well enough that you guys will feel some of it as strongly as I did...

~.~.~.~.~.

The anxiety was making her stomach hurt. Audrey had parked her car where she knew cameras could see it, though she didn't know how good the quality would be. She was desperate, but she wasn't stupid. She was going to do everything she could to protect her son, and get them found.

She looked at the photo of Meghan that she had brought and wondered what she would think of her actions. Would she be angry at what her mother was doing? Audrey knew that this could very well get her killed, if that happened, would her family understand? Would they be able to forgive her?

She watched as an old pick up truck drove near to where she parked, and carefully scribbled the color and license plate number on a piece of paper before shoving it down between the passenger seat and cup holders. Hopefully someone would find it!

She tried to keep her breath steady as Devon stepped out of the vehicle, every bit the same as she remembered him, and walked toward her car. She rolled down the window. "I did everything, like you said."

"I believe you." He said. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Get in the truck, leave your purse here."

Audrey set her purse on the passenger seat and hesitantly stepped out of her car. Every fiber of her being was in a state of conflict. She wanted to run, she wanted to save her child. She opened the door to the dirty pickup truck and stepped inside, hoping that she was doing the right thing.

Devon smiled and put his hands on hers, frowning when she pulled it away. "Did you bring the picture?" He asked, trying to hold back his annoyance.

Hesitantly she handed him her most recent picture of Meghan. She watched as he carefully took the picture, the way his eyes softened as he looked at their little girl. "She's beautiful…" he smiled.

"Yes she is." Audrey replied, tears in her eyes.

Devon set the picture down and handed Audrey a pair of handcuffs. "Put them on, or get out."

He didn't trust her, not as much as he wanted to. She wasn't here for him, she was here for their son, and he knew that. After she snapped the metal rings over her wrists he started the car and began to drive, looking over at her every few minutes.

"It's been seven years," He started. "So much must have happened…"

"They've been good years." She said quietly.

"Did you miss me at all?" He asked sarcastically.

"At first." She said honestly, looking into the eyes of a man she'd tried to forget. "But then I remembered what you did that night, how you'd hurt our son all those years and I just wanted to forget everything."

Her words hurt, but he'd expected them. "You wouldn't understand." He scoffed.

"Neither would you." She replied.

~.~.~.~.

Josh sat in his car with Mindy. He'd avoided everyone since Drake had been kidnapped, and he needed someone now. He'd gone to school only for her, for this moment when they could be alone and he could cry.

"Josh?" Mindy asked softly. They'd been sitting in silence for ten minutes.

"I'm scared." He said. "It's been four days and nobody knows anything, we don't even know if he's still alive."

She grasped his hand, letting him squeeze it tightly. "They'll find him, Drake's too stubborn to die." She'd always hated Drake, but she didn't want this for him. Josh had told her about Drake's past and what his father had done to him. It was terrible.

"I watched him take drake away." Josh whispered, tears finally falling. "I let him do it."

"No you didn't." Mindy said, making Josh look her in the eyes. "You did what you had to so he wouldn't hurt you, or Drake. It would have killed him to see you hurt. I don't know Drake very well, but I know he doesn't blame you, he wouldn't."

Josh couldn't form words as the tears fell. Mindy's words helped, but there was still an overwhelming hurt within him. In his mind he'd been able to do so many things to stop Devon from taking drake, but in reality, he couldn't do a thing.

Mindy pulled Josh into her arms, feeling him wrap his arms around her, his body trembling as he continued to cry. "It's going to be okay," She promised. "they'll find him."

It seemed like forever before josh finally pulled away from her, wiping his tears on his sleeve and offering a weak smile. "thank you Mindy. It's been hard trying to stay calm at home…"

"I love you, Josh, I'm here for you." She said, giving her most sincere smile. "Want me to drive you home?"

"I can drive," He answered, starting the car. "Want me to drop you off?"

Mindy looked at him, lost in his glistening eyes. "Can I come to your house?" She asked. "I'd like to see if your mom needs anything, and, maybe get your input on some homework." She said, trying to cheer him up.

Josh chuckled. "You need my help?"

"Just a little advice." She smiled.

Josh was shocked to see his mother's car gone, and a sinking feeling rose in his gut. She hadn't been away from their home phone since Drake had gone missing, it would take a lot to make her leave it.

He rushed into the house, almost forgetting about Mindy who was running behind him. "Mom?" He yelled, fear coursing through him when there was no reply. He ran into the kitchen, seeing the phone laying on the counter. The last number that had called had come from Drake's phone. Then he saw it, the note on the refrigerator. In his mom's hurried writing, the words "I love you all."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Audrey looked at the broken down house with distaste as Devon pulled into the carport, hiding the truck from whoever might pass down the old road. "This is where you've been?" She asked. It was only about an hours drive, and yet no one had been able to find them…

"It belonged to a guy I met in prison. No one was going to look for me at someone else's house." He said, opening her door and helping her out.

"I want to see Drake." She said, eyes set and determined.

Devon walked her up the porch stairs, stopping at the door. "you can't save him." He said coldly. "He gets seven days, he has three left. And on that last day, Audrey, I will kill him."

"You don't have to kill him," She said softly as they entered the house.

"But I will." He replied.

Audrey looked at the debris as Devon lead her toward the back of the house, at the smears on the walls and floor. "Is that blood?" She gasped.

"It's not Drake's." he said.

His words didn't comfort her. They stopped in front of a broken door, her anxiety almost spilling out of her as Devon pushed open the door. At first all she saw was a blurred sillouhette as the twilight sun beamed in through the broken window, when her eyes adjusted, tears came forth.

"Drake?" She nearly shrieked as she saw him for the first time in four days. Hanging by his wrists from the ceiling, unconscious on his knees. She could barley see him under all the blood, cuts and bruises. "you bastard.' She spit as she pulled away from Devon, running toward Drake and kneeling beside him.

"Drake, I'm here," She said as she pulled the gag out from his mouth and touched his cold face.

He could here her voice, and he was sure he was dreaming. In all the blackness that surrounded him, the clouds of pain that clung to his flesh and tore through him, he could here his mom. A feeling that wasn't pain gently touching his cheeks. In the distance a light where her voice seemed to radiate from. He moved through the dark, following the sound of her voice.

Slowly he opened his blurry eyes to his mother's tear streaked face. He didn't believe she was real until the warmth of her hands warmed his cheeks. "Mom?" He asked, voice horse.

"I'm here," She sobbed as she looked into his pain filled eyes. "I'm here Drake."

"Why are you here?" he asked, trying not to sound angry. He didn't want her to be here, not while Devon was here as well. "Mom he'll hurt you,"

"How dare you." Devon sneered, walking into the room, "I'd never hurt her." He said raising his hand.

"Devon!" Audrey shrieked, eyes pleading. "please, just give me a few minutes with him, alone. Please,"

Reluctantly, Devon stepped out of the room, but he didn't go far.

Drake looked at his mom, tears in his eyes. "You shouldn't be here…"

"I couldn't leave you," She said, wanting more then anything for the handcuffs to be gone so she could hold him in her arms and try to take some of his pain away. She couldn't imagine how he felt, with all of his pain mirrored on his body. "I had to come, I had to try."

He couldn't hold the tears back and his head fell as he tried to hide them. "I'm sorry," he said. "Mom I'm so sorry.'

Audrey shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Drake. You've done nothing wrong, you never did." She leaned forward and kissed his for head. She looked to the ground, where the dried blood had turned a brownish color in small puddles around Drake.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." She whispered. Seeing him like this, what Devon had done to him, was breaking her heart. She'd failed to protect him as a child, and now again.

Drake pushed away his own pain, and spoke as strongly as he could. "This isn't your fault. Mom, I love you." He thought he'd never be able to tell her that again.

She laid her hands over his cheeks, caressing his face as she smiled. "I love you too. I love you so much Drake.'

They were startled as Devon walked back into the room. "That's enough." He said as he strode over to Audrey and pulled her away from Drake.

"No!" She yelled, reaching for Drake. "Please let me stay with him." She begged as Devon pushed her towards the door. "Drake!"

"Mom!" he tried to yell as he pulled at his bonds. "Don't hurt her."

Devon let go of Audrey and stormed over toward Drake, hitting him hard across the face.

"Don't hit him!" Audrey yelled as she ran over, pulling on his arm.

Devon pulled his arm free, causing her to stumble back a few steps and fall to her knees. "Stay there." He commanded, voice cold. He turned back toward Drake, a wicked smile on his face. "I wont hurt her, but it will break her heart to see you die." He sneered. "You're the one who's going to hurt her." He pulled the cloth back up, replacing it in Drake's mouth and ignoring his muffled words.

"Don't listen to him Drake." She pleaded as Devon pulled her to her feet. She reached for him as Devon forced her out of the room. She promised him that everything would be okay. The words tasted bitter in her mouth as she realized how powerless she was.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Same...

A/N: There isnt much to this chapter, I just wanted to get something done. Hehe, I named the police after Teas…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She felt pure anguish wash over her as she was pulled farther away from her son. She'd thought that if she were here, if she could just see him that she'd have the power to save him. There was so much pain in his eyes, so many hurts all over his body. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

Devon forced her back into the living room, siting her in the old leather chair before letting himself relax. He starred at her for long moments, taking in the pain in her eyes, and how tense she was. He knew what she wanted. She wanted to save their son, to take him away and tell him that none of it was his fault.

"You can't save him." He told her again, sinking the words into her mind. "Do you want to know what he did this morning?" he smiled.

Audrey turned to look down the foreboding hallway, then met Devon's eyes. "he's suffered enough," She tried.

"This morning he begged me to stop his pain." Devon said without pity. "He apologized for all of it, Audrey, and he begged me to kill him."

He watched the tears cloud her eyes, making them sparkle. She was so beautiful. "This morning he'd given up, but now, thanks to you, he's fighting again." He smiled. "I didn't even think of it when I'd called you to be here, I just wanted to see you again. But seeing his reaction to you, the way he came back to life, it's going to make his last few days good again."

Audrey pushed away her sorrow and glared at her ex-husband. "you're a monster."

Devon laughed. "We're all monsters, dearest Audrey." He touched her cheek gently, sending chills down her spine. "We're human."

"No," She said, shaking her head. "Being human doesn't make someone a monster. What you did to our son makes you a monster. That's your child in there."

"I know that." He spat. "I know where he came from, I was there. I put him there and I did those things to him. He's getting what he deserves!"

"But he doesn't." She argued. "Your choices weren't his fault. Please, just let me take him home, you can leave here and go far away, you've hurt him enough."

"It will never be enough." He said coldly. "His final, pain filled breathes wont even be enough."

Drake could hear their voices, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hear their words. The isolation that he'd felt from his pains hours ago was gone, leaving him prey to all of his hurt. It was getting so hard to just breath.

He was worried about his mom. He didn't want her here, seeing him like this. It had to be hurting her. He'd never wanted anyone to be hurt. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that Devon wouldn't hurt her and that gave him some peace.

Without warning his body tensed, the hunger shot through him making all of his other pains flare. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could, trying to push it all aay as he started to gasp. He was barely able to draw in any air and he became dizzy. Everything was a blur until he started to cough. He tasted blood.

Tears crept forth as he felt the bloodied bile slid back down his throat, the gag preventing him from spitting it out. He began to rock back and forth, praying for it all to stop.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Walter was pacing anxiously by the phone as he waited for the police to call with any information on Audrey. He couldn't bare not knowing if she was safe. Why had she gone off without telling anyone? The thought of loosing her and Drake was bring tears to his eyes.

Finally the phone rang, his hands fumbled over it as he pulled it to his ears. "hello?"

"Mr. Nichols we've found your wife's car." Came an older man's voice.

"Is she okay?" he asked, grasping the phone.

"Her car was sitting in the mall parking lot, there's no sign of her. However, we did find a piece of paper with the description of a vehicle and a licence plate number. We're running them now and we'll call as soon as we know more."

"Thank you," Walter said, feeling his heart fall in his chest. He knew where she was, and it terrified him.

"Dad?" Josh asked. He'd been standing in the corner the whole time.

"They found your mom's car, but there's no sign of her." Walter said.

"Devon took her, didn't he?" Josh clenched his fists, the anger replacing the fear.

"The police don't know, but I think so. He said something to her to make her leave without telling anyone, but she wrote down a license plate number, so there's hope." Walter tried to smile, hope was all he had now.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Earl, I think I've got something!" Officer Green called out from his computer.

Detective Earl Grey moved away from his desk, hoping that it was something good. He'd been on top of the Parker kidnapping since the first night, and anything would be helpful right now.

"What'd you find?"

"The truck Mrs. Nichols described belonged to man that her ex-husband was in prison with. Danny Tredton. If he Gave Parker his truck, he might know where he took the boy and his mother."

Detective Grey put his hand on Officer Green's shoulder, smiling. "Good work, I'm going down to the prison to talk to him, see what else you can find."

Finally something to go on! For the first time in two days Detective Grey felt confident that they had a chance of getting Drake Parker back to his family.

…

Detective Grey starred at Danny Tredton coldly as he was sat across from him. "Where is Devon Parker?"

"Don't know." Danny replied, smiling lazily. "He's been gone for a while now."

"We know he's using your old truck."

"I told him where to find the guy I left it with, he needed it."

"Just tell me where Parker is, you gain nothing from helping him hide."

"I told you I don't know." Danny said, he was a terrible liar. "But I bet that boy is hurting." He smiled coldly.

"Excuse me?" So, Danny knew about Drake.

"You know what I'm talking about Detective. It aint no secret that Devon planned on killing his son. We all knew, some of us are even cheering him on."

"Why?"

"Because the kid deserves it. The little bastard got his own father put in prison, ruined his life. He deserves whatever Devon's doing to him."

Detective Grey kept calm despite what he was hearing. "Where is he." He tried again.

Danny laughed. "Unless you can get me outta here, you're wasting your time. I got nothing to say to you."

"After what you did Tredton, you'll never get out of here." Detective Grey said coldly.

Danny chuckled, shaking his head. "That house saw a lot of good times. A lot of deserved murder there."

Detective Grey had had enough. He signalled the guard to let him out and walked hurriedly out to his car. He hadn't gotten his answer, but Danny's repetition of the word deserve was bugging him. As soon as he was in his car he called officer Green. "What happened to the house where Tredton murdered his family?"

A few clicks of the mouse later, Officer Green sighed. "it's vacant. No ones lived there since the murders." He paused. "Did he tell you anything?"

"No," Detective Grey said as he started the car, "But I think I know where Parker might have taken them."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"The boy should be baptized." Devon smiled as he set the bottle down.

Audrey looked at him confused, he'd been silent for almost an hour. 'What?"

"He should be cleansed of his sins before I kill him…" Devon smiled. He pulled himself up and grabbed Audrey by the arm. "Yes, I think that's what we ought to do."

Again he lead Audrey toward the room, opening the door so Forcefully it jolted Drake from his sleep. Devon delighted in the fear in his eyes. "Go on in." He told Audrey as he disappeared down the hall.

Audrey went immediantly over toward Drake, kneeling before him and pullin the cloth from his mouth, her bllod freezing at the sight of the bllod soaked into it. 'Drake…"

"What's going on?" he asked, voice barley more then a whisper.

"Here." Devon said, hands Audrey a slice of stale bread and a small paper cup of whisky. "it'll have to do, I'll be back." There was a bounce in his step as he walked toward the bathroom.

"Mom?" Drake asked as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"I'm not sure…" She said as she tore the bread in half. "You look half starved."

"I haven't eaten since before he brought me here." He turned his eyes away, seeing the hurt in hers.

"Eat." She said softly as she fed him the first half of the bread.

The bread was thick in his mouth, absorbing what little moisture had been there. He clenched his eyes shut as he forced it down his throat and felt his stomach jerk

"Move," He barley got the words out before his stomach pushed the bread back up, causing him to throw up in the spot where Audrey had been kneeling. She looked at the mushed up piece of bread, speckled with blood in horror.

"Drake!" She cried, panicking when he didn't respond. "Drake look at me!"

he could hear her voice, but he couldn't move. It hurt so much. "It hurts," He choked as he pulled at the handcuffs, cutting into his wrists.

"Try again sweet heart, smaller pieces." She didn't know what to do, and it frightened her.

Drake shook his head, not again. He looked over toward the hole in the wall where his friend lived. "Can you put it in there?" He asked quietly.

Audrey looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Drake closed his eyes as he tried to breath. "There's a rat in there, he's my friend…"

"A rat?" She asked, uneasy.

"It's okay mom." He assured her, trying to smile. "he won't hurt you. I can't eat it, and he's been my only friend here. Please?"

Audrey shivered and crawled over toward the hole, cautiously placing the half of bread inside the hole. She would have rather tried to feed it to Drake, but he'd asked her so sincerely. She wasn't sure how many more of his requests she'd be ale to fulfill.

"Thank you," he sighed, looking at the mess he'd made.

They both froze when Devon re-entered the room, grinning madly. "it's time."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** The latter part of this chapter is molded around the song "Sleep" By Poets of the Fall, I use the chorus as Audrey's lullaby. Also, I know little about baptism, and so does Devon… I also apologize if Drake and Audrey seem out of character this chapter, I'm falling asleep typing and having trouble focusing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Audrey moved herself between Devon and Drake, hoping to save her son from what his father had planned. She couldn't bare to see him hurt, not anymore then he all ready was. If nothing else she had to try.

"Move." Devon growled.

"I cant." She said stubbornly.

"You can, and you will." Devon said, gently shoving her aside, flinching as her body hit the floor. He ignored her please and undid the handcuffs, watching as Drake fell to the floor. Roughly, he pulled Drake to his feet and marched him toward the door before looking back at Audrey. "You coming?"

She pushed herself to her feet and followed close behind.

Devon lead them toward the bathroom where the tube was again filled with cold water. He sat Drake on the lip and stared at the half-closed eyes of his only son. "We want your soul to be clean before you die." He said, the cruelty laced with glee.

"Devon," Audrey tried, more afraid of her husband then she'd ever been.

"Sit down." He barked, and she obeyed, tears in her eyes.

Devon pushed Drake back, dropping him in the icy water. Drake screamed and tried to sit up, wanting out of the icy tomb. Devon grabbed his hair and pushed him under. "Oh lord high above, we ask that you cleanse this lowly spirit." He said with mock enthusiasm before pulling Drake back up for air. After a few gasps he pushed him back under.

"We ask that you lift the sins of his youth and forgive him as we are unable to do, this your servant and lamb." He pulled Drake up again, watching as the boy couched up water and blood. He smiled, staring into his son's hate filled eyes.

"Devon, stop this!" Audrey said, lunging forward.

Devon kept his hold on Drake's hair as he turned and back handed his ex-wife. A tremor of horror passed over him as he saw the blood on her lip. "Stay put." His voice was cold as the water that he was near drowning their son in. He pushed Drake back under, feeling the fight go out of him as the water pulsed. "In the name of the father, the son, and that holy ghost. Amen." He pulled Drake up again, lifting him from the water and dropping him on the floor. Ignoring his gasps for air, Devon turned toward Audrey. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked angrily.

"You were drowning him." She snapped, moving toward Drake and patting his back.

"I was cleansing him." Devon replied, grabbing drake away from her and standing him up. "Back to your room," He said, squeezing Drake's cheeks as he laughed. "You need time to reflect on your mistakes."

Devon pushed Audrey from his thoughts as he lead Drake back to the cold bedroom, throwing him to the floor. He forced Drake's arms out from under him, unlocking one of the cuffs only to re-lock them with his wrists behind his back before leaving the boy curled up on the filthy floor.

He went instantly to Audrey who was fighting tears in the bathroom. He kneeled down before her, hurt by the way she shuddered at his touch. "I'm sorry for hitting you." He said softly. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Let us go." She pleaded, that was all she wanted.

"Your free to go after he's dead." Devon said, his voice hard. "Is there something else?"

Audrey swallowed the sobs that were sitting in her throat. "Let me stay with him tonight, please we wont try to escape I promise." If she couldn't get him to let them go, she was determined to be there for Drake through the night, to try and comfort him.

Devon thought the request over carefully before nodding his head. He loved her, and if that was her wish, then she could have one more night with Drake. He helped her to her feet and escourted her to the bedroom, stopping her at the door to look into her eyes. "I do this because I love you." He said, his voice almost a whisper.

"I know." She replied, looking back into his eyes. Those eyes that had once filled her with such love and joy. Those emotions were dead now, his eyes were cold.

She walked into the room, listening to the door click shut before running to Drake's side. She fell to her knees, pushing the wet hair away from his eyes. "Im so sorry." She sobbed.

Drake had to work to steady his breath before rolling rolling onto his back, eyes closed against her pain. "It's not your fault." He whispered.

Audrey helped him to sit up, wrapping her bound arms around him protectively. "I should have done more to protect you."

Drake shook his head, then leaned against her, feeling her warmth against his freezing skin. "You did what you could mom, he's stronger then we are."

"Oh drake," She sighed as she held him close, her tears falling on his shoulders.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_~…Hear your heartbeat__  
__Beat a frantic pace__  
__And it's not even seven AM_

_You're feeling the rush__  
__of anguish settling__  
__You cannot help showing them in…_

The moon was high in the sky before Audrey awoke to the sounds of Drake whimpering in his sleep. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She pulled her stiff arms over Drake's head, watching as he fell into her lap, lost in a nightmare.

…He was pushing it all away because he couldn't handle any of it anymore. All of his memories as a child were locked behind gruesome looking door, yet he cowered from the sounds leaking from under them. All the while he was trying to shut the recent memories away. Pushing all of the images and pain behind heavy doors, desperately grasping at the ring of assorted keys that continuously slipped from his grasp.

As he fumbled with the keys the new doors burst open and their demons swallowed him. Suddenly everything he saw was blurred by the water engulfing him. Water that seemed alive with razor sharp talons ripping at him flesh. He tried to scream but water filled his lungs and pulled him deeper into the abyss. His hands were free, but he'd forgotten how to swim.

_~…Hurry up then__  
__Or you'll fall behind and__  
__They will take control of you..~__  
_

He felt every pain inflicted upon him burst with angry vengeance at being restrained. They tore his wounds open and he watched helplessly as the water clouded with blood. There was no hope here, no chance at rescue. He felt the icy mist like hands of the abyss hold him close, and he let it pull him deeper down…

Audrey began shaking Drake violently, trying to wake him from his nightmare. After the longest moments of her life his eyes finally fluttered open and he quickly pushed away from her, barely managing to stay sitting up as he threw up on the wooden floor. His body trembled with pain as he crumpled over into a small ball on the floor, coughing as the tears burned anew.

"Drake?" Audrey asked, her worry unmasked as she crawled over to him, pulling him into her lap.

"It hurts so much." He managed between sobs as she did her best to rub his back.

_~…And you need to heal__  
__The hurt behind your eyes__  
__Fickle words crowding your mind__…~_

"I know sweety, it'll all be over soon. Help is coming." She promised as she thought of the description of Devon's truck that she'd left in her car. Please let it be found…

She looked into his broken, desperate eyes and felt her own water. He'd been through so much here in the last few days .So much pain lay in his eyes, it almost made the torments on his body look transparent. She had to give him hope, because he had none of his own left.

"They'll find us soon, I left a description of the truck in my car. Soon this will all be over.'

Drake closed his eyes and shook his head. He could feel it, the life draining away from him. There was too much pain now. Too much emptiness dominating where his hope should be. He knew his mother would get out of here, but he couldn't keep fighting.

"Sleep Drake, try to dream of better days, we'll get through this."

'I can't." He said, voice barely audible. It hurt to talk.

"Just rest." She said in her kindest motherly voice. And then she began to sing to him, a melody he'd forgotten ears earlier. "_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,__  
__Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within__Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,__  
__And carry you over to a new morning…"_

_~…Try as you might__  
__You try to give it up__  
__Seems to be holding on fast_

_It's hand in your hand__  
__A shadow over your__  
__A beggar for soul in your face__…~_

Drake looked into his mother's eyes, his mind forming a question his voice was afraid to echo. He tried to steady his breathing, but even that hurt. He didn't want his father to kill him, no more torture, no more pain. He turned his eyes toward the window, staring out into the untamed quiet of the night. Its breeze through the broken window like an icy hand holding him back.

"Mom?"

"Yes Drake?" She asked, looking down at him.

"I want you to do something for me." His voice was empty, lost in a distant place.

"Anything."

"Make the pain stop…" He begged, keeping his eyes away from hers.

"I wish I could," she replied softly, holding him tightly, as if Devon would storm into the room at any moment.

'You can." He whispered. "Please mom, make it stop." He begged as he curled onto his side.

"Just one more day, and I'll be here with you." She said softly, the weight of his request sinking in her gut. She couldn't do what he was asking of her. She wanted his pain to go away, wanted him to be free of this hell, but she couldn't kill him.

_~…Still it don't matter__  
__If you won't listen__  
__If you won't let them follow you_

_You just need to heal__  
__Make good all your lies__  
__Move on and don't look behind…~__  
_

She was pushing away the reality of what he'd said. She had to, because if she let those words sink in she would loose what little hope she had. And she needed that hope, they needed it.

"Please," he begged her. Looking up into her eyes. He didn't want to ask this of her, to hurt her. But he didn't want her to watch as he slowly died at the hands of his father. The man she had once loved so dearly. "It hurts so much mom, I just want it to stop."

"Drake-"

He closed his eyes as he coughed, his entire body throbbing. It was all too much. "please mom, I just want the pain to stop, I don't wanna hurt anymore." He hoarse voice nearly shrieked. "I don't want him to win, I just want to-"

"No," She said. She couldn't let him say those words, that final sentence. "Drake,"

He turned his face away, closing his eyes against the pain as he tried to push it back. "Sing me to sleep?" he asked, his voice cold.

"Of course." She nodded, leaning over him and kissing the side of his face.

"_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,__  
__Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within__  
__Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,__  
__And carry you over to a new morning…"_

Audrey sang until she felt his body relax. He was asleep, and she hoped the nightmares would leave him alone. She watched him for long hours, the pain that laced every breath as he struggled to keep breathing. She knew he was hurting, that the pain must be terrible. To die at Devon's hands would be a cold, painful thing. An act that would break her, and loose Drake forever.

There was no escaping. She couldn't carry him with bound arms, and he could barly stand let alone run away. There were so few choices left and she couldn't let him suffer any more. How long would it take the police to find them? Would they even be here in time to rescue Drake before the damage was too great, or Devon had left him cold and dead upon these rotting floors?

_It hurts so much mom, I just want it to stop…_

Drake's plea echoed through her mind as she looked down at her sleeping child. She couldn't let this go one. She wouldn't.

Drake shifted in her lap, amidst the mumbling she heard him say 'I love you'. She closed her eyes and felt the tears fall before whispering softly. "I love you too…"

_~..…So__  
__Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,__  
__Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within__  
__Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,__  
__And carry you over to a new morning…..~_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Same as before….

**A/N:** It took a while to update for three reasons: I had a hard time finalizing the events of this chapter, my rats died and I've been grieving. In the past weeks I haven't slept much at all. I was awake 32 hours straight one night, and had five hours of sleep before my work week started anew. Im exhausted to my core...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She didn't know what was real from what was dream. Everything was the same, the room, the pain forever embedded into its walls and floors. All of it remained constant until she looked down to her sleeping son. Sometimes she saw him as he was, tortured and trembling with pain, but other times… She looked down upon his beaten form and saw herself doing the one thing he asked of her. She looked into his glassy brown eyes and saw the life spark out of them as she freed him from his pain. She could almost feel herself holding his lifeless body in her arms, dying herself by letting him die.

Audrey awoke gasping for air, looking down immediately at Drake, making sure she hadn't- She couldn't even think about what she had dreamt. What kind of mother would even consider.

She pushed away the thoughts as she brushed the hair out of his face, startling Drake awake.

"Mom?" he asked, voice barley more then a whisper.

"I'm here." She said softly, helping him to sit up. She watched with guilt and sorrow as every movement made his body twitch with pain. "Drake…"

"I'm okay," He lied. He couldn't look into her eyes, couldn't stand the pain reflecting on their surface. It was his fault, her pain, everything. "I'm sorry…"

Audrey shook her head. "None of this is your fault." She tried to assure him again. "Soon we'll be home. They will find us, don't you dare give up hope that they'll find us." She said, touching his face lightly.

It was in her words, a hope so strong that he could almost feel it. A belief so comforting that it almost made the pain go away. For the first time in days he smiled. And it brought tears to his eyes.

Reginald heard the sound of human voices and blinked his small black eyes against the morning light. Despite his fear and hatred for humans, he'd grown fond of this unfortunate boy. He was kinder then most, yet so full of pain and fear. It radiated from him strongly.

He nibbled at the stale bread he'd been given the previous day and quickly groomed his fur. He looked at the woman cautiously before stepping out from his cozy home, squeaking once to announce his presence and avoid scaring her.

Their eyes turned to the little rat immediately, Audrey's still held fear of the small creature, but Drake's welcomed his little friend. "It's okay mom," He said, looking at her. "He wont hurt you."

Audrey nodded and looked back at the rat, watching him waddle as he approached them. He went to Drake's side, crawling into his lap and nudging at his stomach..Drake wished that he could pet him, just once. He had all ready tried to do so much for him, the food and comfort. And there was nothing he could do in return.

Reginald jumped from the boys lap, walking around him to where his hands were bound. He felt the boys fingers brush over his fur as he examined the binding, biting them twice. He couldn't chew trough these. It made him sad that he could not do more for his human friend. But he could feel the boys comfort at his touch, so he remained there, letting himself be petted.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Detective Grey was just outside the Nichols' house when his phone rang. Pulling into their driveway he parked the car and looked at the caller id. It was Officer Green. Hopefully he'd found something. The higher ups wanted to divert more attention to another case, and he wasn't ready to give up on this kid and his mother.

"Please tell me you have something."

"I think we do." Officer Green's voice sailed over the line, his professional demeanor hiding the excitement in his voice. "Danny Tredton's house, it's been empty since the murders, no one will touch it."

"And you think that's where Parker took the kid and his mom?" Detective Grey said, hope rising.

"More then think, A nearby liqueur store owner has confirmed seeing not only the truck, but Parker himself a few times. It's not too far from the house."

Detective Grey smiled. "Get me the address and wait for my call. As soon as I'm done talking to the family were there."

Detective Grey approached the front door as quickly as professional allowed, two knocks later Walter was at the door. He looked terrible, and Earl didn't blame him.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course," Walter said, ushering the Detective in. Josh and Meghan were standing at the end of the room, bloodshot eyes watching his every move.

"We think we've found them." He said calmly.

"Where?" Walter gasped with the words.

"An abandoned house about an hour away, we're going over now."

"Im coming with you." Walter said, already moving to grab his jacket.

"We're coming too!" Josh and Meghan said together.

Detective Grey looked t them and shook his head. "Your father can come, but not you too. We don't know if Devon is armed, or how dangerous the situation is. It isnt safe for you."

"He's got my brother." Meghan said coldly, pacing forward untill she stood right infront of Detective Grey. "And my mom, I'm not stasying behind."

Earl Grey couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd been intimidated by a child, but he was right now. Something about this one made his demeanor twitch.

"Meghan," Walter began.

"You ride in the back and you don't get out of the car unless I give the okay." He said, staring down into her eyes.

"Fine." Meghan said.

Josh looked at his little sister with a new mix of respect and terror. He couldn't imagine what she'd be like in a few years if right now she could stare down a cop and make him change his mind.

"Let's go." Detective Grey said, breaking eye contact first.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Devon sat in the old leather chair, the bottle hanging loosely from his fingers. He let it fall, closing his eyes as the sound of it shattering jolted his mind. He picked up a piece dripping with amber colored liqueur and drug it across his arm, feeling the sting bite against the wound.

For a moment he hadn't been sure if he could still feel anything. But that pain made him feel real again, it brought life back into his lungs as he watched the blood dot against his skin. After today He would kill his son, right in front of the only woman he'd ever really loved. Doing that to her, making her watch, it would separate them as surly as he'd just severed his flesh. There would never be a moment after that when she would remember their life before the night he'd gone to prison. She would only feel utter hate for him.

He had thought that he'd accepted never seeing his daughter again in person, that he could live only with her photograph. But he couldn't, it was driving him toward a crazy so intense that he couldn't feel anything. Knowing that Audrey would never spare him another gentle thought was hurting.

But he had to do this, no matter what happened after tomorrow, his thirst for revenge still reined supreme. The hurt he would feel, that he was feeling now was all Drake's fault. If the only legacy he left his children with was one of pain and hate, then so be it.

Reginald's body tensed as he felt the floors move. The man was coming! He moved away from he boy, glaring with black eyes at the door as his fur stood on end. He hissed when he saw the shadow outside the door and ran to his whole in the wall, watching from the darkness as the door swung open.

"Day six." Devon laughed as he walked into the room, approaching his ex-wife and son, looking down on them. Without warning he grabbed Drake by the shoulder, dragging him back to the spot in the middle of the room.

"Don't touch him!" Audrey yelled, pushing herself to her feet and charging after him.

Devon dropped Drake to the floor and swung around, back-handing Audrey hard enough to knock her down. "Damn it Audrey!" His voice bellowed. "I don't want to hurt you but if you get in my way I will."

She looked at him in shook, he had never been so cold. She could feel the sting pulsing on her cheek where he'd hit her. She pushed herself back to her feet, and again, he hit her.

"Sit down or so help me-"

"Leave her alone!" Drake screamed, his voice cracking with the effort. He starred into his father's eyes, matching his hate.

Devon spit at Drake before storming out of the room, returning moments later with the roll of duct tape. He grabbed Audrey and forced her against the wall, bringing her ankles together and binding them.

"Don't touch her." Drake growl, pulling against the handcuffs until his wrists bleed.

"That ought to keep you in place." He snarled as he turned to Drake.

Drake felt his bravery crumple as Devon marched over to him, smiling coldly before kicking him hard in the ribs. He could taste blood again. Once again Devon bound his wrists in front of him and hung them from the ceiling, circling him like a vulture.

"So you think your brave?" He laughed. "You think your strong?"

Drake spit the blood onto the floor and glared at his father. "I'm stronger then you." He snapped.

Devon's laugh echoed against the walls as he leaned over and grabbed the whip. "You think so?" He stood behind Drake, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his hair back. He leaned close, and Drake could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Lets test that."

He pushed Drake's head forward, snapping the whip over his palm, craving the sting. "Let's see just how long you can be string. How long can you go without crying out for her while I beat you?"

"Devon no!" Audrey shrieked, pulling at her bounds.

Devon smiled, all traces of his former self gone. "Every time you tell me to stop, Audrey, I will hit hit that much harder."

The first hit wasn't hard, a fierce sting that broke open old pains. The next few brought out more welts, all the while Drake bit his lip against it, holding back the cries. He couldn't look at his mom, if he did then what little strength would be gone, and he didn't know what Devon would do to her.

The next crack brought tears to his eyes, and he bit down so hard his lip began to bleed. He closed his eyes and shook his head, focusing on anything else. He thought of music: The sound of guitar strings as the strummed gently beneath his fingers. The cords and their sounds. Every note to every song he had ever written echoed through his ind like a haunting medley.

Devon snapped the whip over drake's fingers, the new pain burning through him as his knuckles cracked and bleed.

Audrey watched in horror as Devon struck down on Drake's body, every time she heard the little whip crack she jumped. She watched Drake's face twist in pain as he fought to hold back the cries, saw the blood drip from his lip. She didn't know how much longer she could chew on her own lip to keep silent.

It was when the whip his the back of his neck that he finally screamed. He had felt its tips wrap around his throat and stop his breath. He couldn't take it anymore.

Reginald had watched every hit from his little hole, and the anger was making him twitch. Human or not, he didn't want to watch this man hurt the boy any longer. He'd lived many years alone since he'd lost his family, poisoned, trapped and killed. He'd remained to die alone in the place where they had all been together. His life had been empty in that time, yet the boy had made him feel again. He wouldn't sit in the comfort of his home and watch this go on any longer!

Reginald scurried out of his hole, avoiding the man's sight as he crawled into the boys lap. He looked into those human eyes, seeing a world of emotion displayed so very clearly on their surface. He nodded his head and lay in wait.

Devon Dropped the whip and wiped the sweat from his for head, grinning widely. "You're weak." He taunted. "Always were." He reached his arm around Drake, wrapping his fingers around his throat. "I don't think you even deserve another day…"

Reginald saw his opportunity and jumped at it. Using all of his strength he lunged at the man's hand and bit down as had as he could.

Devon screamed, pulling his hand away from drake's throat he saw the rat dangling from his skin, teeth and claws embedded. He shook his hand furiously until the skin ripped and the small creature dropped to the ground, straightening itself up and hissing at him as his blood dripped from its mouth.

He shook away the pain in his hand and laughed loudly. "Vermin children attract Vermin, Audrey."

"Don't talk about him that way!" She growled, not knowing if she meant Drake, or the rat that was trying to protect him.

"Filthy little thing." Devon mused as he stomped his foot close to it, seeing it unfazed by his action. "brave too," He chuckled. "Even the rodents are stronger then you." He said to Drake.

"Leave him alone dad." Drake begged, watching his father stomp near it again.

Reginald waited until the foot got closer, watching as it neared him and again jumped at the man, landing on his foot and biting down harder then before. Devon shook his foot viciously as he howled in pain, trying to shake the creature off. He felt it slipping and stomped down as hard as he could, feeling it's body cave under his foot.

"No!" Drake screamed, pulling at the handcuffs as he tried to get free. He didn't care how much his wrists bled, he didn't care about the pain. The tears feel freely as he screamed until his lungs burnt.

Devon laughed as he lifted his foot, he'd managed to get its lover body under his foot, he'd managed to crush it. "Should have chose the winning side." He spit at it.

Reginald could barley breath, he had never known such terrible pain. He couldn't feel his feet, but he forced himself upright and stared at the man, teeth bared.

"Thing doesn't know when to give up," Devon mused as he kicked the injured rat across the room. "Was that" he pointed at Drake, "Worth it?"

"Dad stop, please don't hurt him."

"Devon leave it alone." Audrey shouted. She hated being so powerless.

Devon ignored them, standing over the rat he looked down into its dark eyes. "He isnt worth it, little rodent." Devon spat. "you threw your disgusting life away for him, and it wasn't even worth it."

Reginald help eye contact with the man as his foot came done again, his mind echoing with the words _'He was, and it was' _before everything faded.

"No!" Drake screamed, yanking wildly at the handcuffs as the blood trickled down his arms. "How could you?" He swallowed the sobs and shook his head. "I hope you die."

Devon laughed. He whiped the blood on his foot onto the floor and laughed. "I'm dead enough." He said, grabbing the duct tape and pressing a piece against Drake's mouth to silence him. "But not as dead as you're going to be."

Devon smiled as he watched Drake cry, as the tears fell from Audrey's eyes while she sat, speechless. Then a sound fell across his ears, a distant wailing. He knew that sound. _Cops!_

How the hell had they found him? He looked at Audrey, seeing the twist of a smile on her face. "You…?"

"You loose." She said, smiling with a broken voice.

Devon pushed his anger aside, unlocking the chain that held Drake's wrists up and threw the boy over his shoulder. "Not yet I haven't."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and who took the time to think about my ratlings. They were my dearest little friends, and Reginald was a bit of all of them, a hero and a friend!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Six days can feel like a lifetime to those who spend every moment in fear and pain. When any minute can end with the devastating news that the one you love went from lost to dead, life seems to stop as the seconds tick away. Emptiness entombs you as anxiety eats you alive, surviving on the uncertainties of whats to come.

It had been six days since Drake had been kidnapped, taken from their home, in his own room! Every second of those six days had been agonizing as his family had waited for news of him. Devon's phone calls had strengthened the torturous churning's in their guts as they'd heard Drake's pain.

It had been a day since Audrey had gone from them to save him, and that day had been the worst. For there had been no phone call to fill their ears with cries of pain, no way of knowing if either of them were still alive. In that day all of their hope had evaporated into a steady river of tears built on emotional pain.

Every muscle of their bodies was tense as they traveled with Detective Grey, the wails of his siren drowned out by the endless thoughts drifting through their minds. They saw the broken down house sitting on the revenged lawn, its sorrow stretching towards them as chills raced down their spines. They were close, the hope that welled inside of them was drowned by the fear of what they might find inside of those falling walls.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Audrey starred at the empty doorway as if in a trance. She had just watched Devon carry her little boy away, and she knew that he was going to kill him. The reality of the thought went beyond her mind, traveling through the blood as it sank into her being. Devon was going to kill Drake.

She blinked twice and her fear was gone. Swallowed by an instinct far stronger then fear. She turned her eyes toward the duct tape around her ankles and began to tear at it, not even flinching as two of her fingernails bent and tore off. She tore it away until her feet were free, then pushed herself to her feet. She couldn't remove the handcuffs without a key, but she wouldn't let bound wrists stop her saving her son!

She paused only to look down at the rat that had given its life to try and save her son. She leaned over, stroking it's cooling fur as a tear fell from her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered as she ran out of the room and toward the front door. She could see the police cars stirring up dust as the parked in the drive way and yard. _Finally_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Stay back," Detective Grey warned Walter and his children as he parked the car. "I don't know if Devon is armed, or what we'll find. Just stay in the car." His words were a strict order, and even Meghan didn't want to argue, despite the words that had already formed in her mind.

Detective Grey grabbed his gun and moved toward the house, signalling the officers to stay back a few paces. "Devon Parker we have you surrounded. Exit the house with your hands on your head!" His voice boomed over the sirens.

There was no reply from the house.

Detective grey swallowed the anxiety in his gut and stepped forward, eyes and gun on the door. "Devon Parker, you have until the count of ten to exit the house with your hands up!" He shouted. "One, Two, Three-"

"Wait!" Audrey's voice sailed through the broken windows as she ran toward the door. She could see them outside the house, guns raised. "Don't shoot!" She called as she pushed the door open, freezing on the porch.

Detective Grey lowered his gun and ran toward Audrey. "Are you hurt?" He asked, looking into the house for a sign of Devon. "Where's Devon?"

She shook her head. "When he heard the sirens he grabbed Drake and ran." She said. Her knees felt weak.

"Officer Green," Detective grey called over to his partner. "Take care of her." He looked to the other Officers and motioned towards the surrounding woods. "Parker has the boy hostage and is on foot. Spread out, and be careful!" The men all nodded and started off towards the woods.

"We'll find them." He promised her before running towards the woods.

"Are you hurt?" Officer green asked, trying the lock with his keys until he was able to remove the handcuffs.

"Im fine," She said, watching as the police went off in search of her son and the monster who had taken him. She looked back to the cars, seeing her family as they ran across the yard.

"Mom!" Meghan yelled as she threw her arms around Audrey, holding her tightly.

She looked up at Walter, seeing the relief and hurt in his eyes. "I had to try…" She whispered, hugging her children close to her. She turned her eyes again to Officer Green. "Can I ask a favor of you?" She asked quietly.

He nodded his head, waiting.

"In the back bedroom, on the floor is a rat…" She swallowed her tears. "I would like to take it with us, to bury it."

"Ma'am?" He asked, confused.

"It tried to save my son." She said, realizing how crazy she must have sounded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Devon ran into the woods, Drake's body heavy on his shoulders. It would have been easier to kill him in that room and run away to freedom. Easier wasn't always better. He wanted to watch the life die in his son's eyes, to savor it. To kill him too quickly would have made it impossible.

He ran until he found a small clearing and threw Drake down, listening to the muffled scream as Drake's ankle popped beneath him. There were tears glistening in the boys frightened eyes.

Drake could hear the distant sirens, and despite the tape over his mouth he screamed as loud as he could. He ignored the pain that coursed through his very being and backed away from his father. His ankle was throbbing with the pain of a fresh break and it hurt to use it.

Devon kicked Drake's damaged ribs then pushed him onto his back, sitting on him and pulling his bound wrists above his head to hold him down. He could feel what strength Drake had left being used to try and throw him off.

"Scream as much as you like, they wont find us." Devon laughed.

He took his free hand and wrapped it around Drake's throat, squeezing it gently at first, then closing his fingers around drake's windpipe. "it's time for you to pay for what you've done."

Drake tried to plead with his father, but all of his words were little more then a muffled wail. He closed his eyes as the tears pushed through and the fight went out of him. He could feel Devon's warm, sweaty hand crushing his cold flesh, the alcohol on his breath rotting what little air he was taking in.

Darkness danced around his vision as the feeling left his skin. Everything was numb, and at last the pain was gone. Drake stopped screaming, stopped fighting. There was no winning, no escape. He turned his eyes away from his father and starred into the bit of sky showing through the trees. Deep within that serene blue he could see the ghosts of the people he loved. His mom, Josh, Meghan and Walter. All of them without pain. In the darkness creeping over his eyes he could see the rat, its fur shimmering with the light as it ran into the endless blue.

There was pain again, not of the flesh, but of the mind. He knew that they were all lost to him now, that he would never see any of them again. As he lay under the weight of his father, waiting to die he tried to remember as much as he could about them. He never knew how much he loved them until now.

He choked on the coughs that could not escape as Devon pressed harder, his lungs burning with a need for the air they could not attain. His heartbeat was unbearably loud as he felt it failing. He couldn't taste the air, he wasn't breathing anymore. Darkness swept over him, and then there was nothing but a distant sound of feet beating against the ground.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Detective Grey followed the sounds of muffled screams until they stopped, after which he doubled his pace. Despite years of training he froze when he came upon them, seeing Devon crouched over the beaten form of Drake Parker. He couldn't tell if the kid was breathing.

"Devon Parker," Detective Grey said coldly. "Step away from him, and put your hands on your head."

Devon laughed hysterically as he stood up. He had done it! Finally after all of these years he had finally done it! He smiled and looked down upon drake, and for the first time in years he felt something other then hate. Something that he could not describe. His son was laying there, cold and unbreathing. He had done this… "I did this," he said, voice barley a whisper.

Detective Grey took advantage of Devon's distraction and rushed upon him, 'cuffinf his hands tightly before pushing the man to his knees and moving toward Drake.

Looking at the boy as he was, he'd never have been able to guess that he was the same smiling kid from the photo in the file. He pulled the tape from the boy's mouth and tried to get him to open his eyes. He reached toward Drake's cold wrists and tried desperately to find a pulse. He hadn't known he was holding his breath until it finally sailed out from between his lips. There wasn't much of a pulse there, but at least it was there.

He grabbed his radio and informed the other officers of his position, it wasn't more then a minute before two of them found him. He ordered them to take Devon back to the cars before turning back to Drake.

"Hang on kid," He said as he lifted the unconscious boy into his arms and moved as fast as he could back toward the house where the Paramedics were waiting. It was difficult to keep his eyes forward, not to asses the damage. It worried him that he couldn't hear Drake breathing, that he was so heavy and cold.

Audrey watched as Detective Grey emerged from the woods, Drake unmoving in his arms. She was on her feet in no time, trying to run toward him. Officer Green grabbed hold of her as gently as he could, holding her back. The kid needed the Paramedics, badly from the look of him. "Please Mrs. Nichols, let Detective Grey get him to the ambulance."

"Drake!" She cried, falling into Walter's arms as the rest of her family looked on in horror. They had heard the screams over the heartless speakers of the phone, they knew that he'd been hurt, but when they saw the blood on his skin, every bruise and laceration, they gasped. They hadn't begun to imagine that his pain had been this intense.

The Paramedics had Drake from Detective Grey in seconds, already checking vitals and searching out the sources of the freshest bits of blood. In minutes they had the handcuffs off and were bandaging his wrists. Despite everything they had been trained for, all the things they;d seen, images of what that father had done to his son would haunt them for years.

Devon emerged from the trees with his Police escorts, his lip bleeding and eye blackened. Nobody was going to question those officers. He looked toward the porch of the house where he'd spent the last few weeks, and he saw her. His heart stopped as he looked at his little girl, standing amongst the commotion.

He'd never thought he would see her with his own eyes again, yet there she was. And she was starring back at him, eyes cold and merciless. Seeing her there sparked something from deep within him, an overpowering need to hold her and tell her that he loved her. His sweet daughter, his little Meghan.

Devon put his leg out and tripped the first officer, and threw his weight against the other, knocking him over. He ran toward his little girl, ignoring the threats and warnings of the officers surrounding him. The sounds of their guns and endless melody in his ears as he felt them rip through his body, pain overtaking him as he fell to his knees.

He looked up the stairs towards his only daughter, and shuddered. She stood atop the porch, her small body seeming to tower above him as she glared at him with such intense hate that her eyes seemed to glisten with hints of red. A wicked smile spread across her face as she watched him bleed, that smile fading and forming words without sound. Words only he would hear, that shattered his heart and left him dead on the ground.

Detective Grey turned away from the dead form of Devon Parker, towards the Paramedics trying desperately to stabilize Drake. His eyes met those of a pale man with his fingers at Drake's throat. "I cant find a pulse…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Drake and Josh, nor am I profiting from this work.

**A/N:** I didn't realize until tonight that I'd been working on this Fic for about 4 months…all the time I've been working on it and I never stopped to read over what I'd done, and how long I'd been doing it. I did that tonight, and it was an intense experience. It's taken a long time to get to this point, and I want to say THANK YOU to everyone whos stuck with it this far, and for all of the reviews you've sacrificed your time to give. Inspiration for this chapter came from the song "Arms of an Angel" because while seeing that animal commercial, hearing that song, I was overcome with emotion and imagery.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Detective Grey turned away from the dead form of Devon Parker, towards the Paramedics trying desperately to stabilize Drake. His eyes met those of a pale man with his fingers at Drake's throat. "I cant find a pulse…"

"Prep the defibrillator!" A female Paramedic instructed as she carefully applied gel to Drake's chest. Moments later the paddles were in her hands.

Detective grey watched helplessly as the woman worked desperately to get Drake's heart beating again. Four shocks later and there was a weak, but steady pulse.

"We have to get him to the hospital." She said, looking at the Detective.

"Wait!" Audrey ran across the yard, looking first to Detective Grey and then the paramedic. "Im his mother…" She said, catching her breath.

The Paramedic looked at the woman and knew that it would waste precious time to argue with her. This woman wasn't about to leave her son alone. "get in." She said before pulling the doors shut.

_It seemed like a lifetime had passed since he'd been able to just sleep. He'd felt those sweaty fingers release his throat and all of his cares had slipped away. The pain, the worry, all of it had slipped away on that final ragged breath and the oblivion that he had sought finally welcomed him. _

_He was aware of the blood falling from the cracks in his skin, but the pain was gone, everything was gone. He was empty, and in that he found profound peace. Weightless, he'd drifted away from the body that had held him prisoner, the pain that had bound him to his flesh was gone. _

_He had felt the shell that had been his body lifted from the cold ground, the air embracing him as his body moved. Where was he going? He didn't care, not now that he'd finally found peace. Maybe it was an angel, lifting him away to heaven… It didn't matter, not as long as the pain was gone. _

He listened to his heartbeat fade from his ears. All of the memories of pain, every ounce of it fell from his body like ashen debris as that steady beating slowed and stopped. It was finally over.

_Into that sweet oblivion he drifted, letting it take him. He didn't care anymore, he couldn't fight anymore. Then he felt a jolt, a stabbing in his distant chest threatening to bring it all back. He faught it, he didn't want to go back to that body and all of the pain it promised. He just wanted to sleep. _

_Again and again it called to him, pulling him away from the abyss and back into pain racked body. He could hear his heartbeat again, pounding in his chest so loudly it shook his ears. He could feel the hurt as it rode on his pulse, coursing through him, reminding him that he was alive._

Audrey watched as the paramedics went to work on keeping Drake alive. Countless wires attacked to monitors beeped and displayed things she couldn't understand. They were still loosing him.

"Not now," She whispered, looking onto his pained face. "You can't give up now."

_A tear fell from his unopened eyelids as he tried to push it all away. He was so very tired, couldn't they see that? His nightmare was over, he'd made it through and now he was ready for all of the pain to stop. Why wouldn't they accept that and let him rest? _

Audrey waited until they'd moved away from her side of Drake and reached over, taking his hand and holding it tightly. "You can't die now," She whispered to him, not even knowing if he could hear her. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

"You have to fight, Drake. You have to try because these machines can't win this battle for you. I know it hurts now, but you have to try." She sobbed, squeezing his hand gently. "Please…" She begged.

_And then he felt something else, something warm and comforting. A warm hand grasping his own. Soft words drifted through the noise and caressed his frightened mind, comforting him. Despite the pain in his chest he forced himself to breath, to take in the air that the machine was distributing. _

_It hurt, but he forced his eyes to open as far as they could. In that blurred vision he saw her: his mom. Though there were tears in her eyes she smiled down at him, comforting him. His blurry eyes made the light around her smear, almost like a glow. _

_There had been an angel, but she wasn't taking him away. She was bringing him back to Earth, back where he belonged. In those moments of angelic warmth, he found his fight. His body twisted with pain but he held on, watching her mouth move as she whispered words he couldn't hear. _

"Im so proud of you…" She said softly, so that he could hear her. "I love you so much." She watched as his body tensed while the paramedics busied themselves around him. Silently she thanked them endlessly. She looked back to Drake, his eyes falling shut as the drugs entered his system to help the pain go away. "Sleep." She nodded, smiling as he drifted off, but never letting go of his hand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N:** Id originally intended for this chapter to have more, but, i didnt want to ruin the beauty of what is here, more soon!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Blah Blah Blah…same as before…

**A/N**: The characters might be a little out of character in this chapter… it's a bit hard to write emotions for them that I haven't seen portrayed. This entire chapter was written while listening to _Into the Light_, _by In this moment_. I cried a little, so it's a bit mess...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They waited in tense silence for five hours, though it felt like eternity. Every few minutes they looked back at the clock, making time seem to move that much slower. Drake had been rushed into the E.R upon arrival, and no one was being let in. So Audrey, Walter Josh and Meghan could only wait. Each of them with breath held that he would come out of there alive.

After forever had finally passed, a tired older man walked out, cleaning his thick rimmed glasses on the clean part of his shirt. Despite removing the bloodied overcoat, there were still faint stains of blood on his clothing. Drake's blood.

Tired grey eyes looked over toward the family as his wrinkled hands replaced the glasses. "I'll assume you're Drake's family." He said, walking toward them slowly. "Armand Gourmen." He introduced himself.

Audrey was on her feet in secounds, eyes searching for any sign. "Is he okay?" She asked hurridly.

He sighed, his brow wrinkling more. "Okay isnt an ideal word…" He could think of many words for what he'd seen while working on that boy, but he wouldn't burden the family with them. "He's alive, and that's the important part. He's very lucky to be." He said, looking deep into Audrey's worried eyes.

"The damage is extensive, most of the lacerations will heal, but there will be at least a dozen scars. Luckily there was no infection." _Lucky _seemed such an inappropriate word. "He has a fractured rib, broken wrist and a sprained ankle. That's the worst of the physical damage. He's also severely dehydrated and malnourished."

Audrey nodded her head, there were no words. She had hoped for more good news, but knowing that drake was alive was the most important thing to her now.

Dr. Gourman offered a thin smile and took Audrey's hand. "Your son is alive, and he's stable. Given what he's been through it's a very good sign. It takes a great amount of will and strength to live through such a situation."

She smiled back. "Can I see him?"

Dr. Gourman hesitated. "Briefly. He's asleep and needs much time to rest his body. I can give you and your family about fifteen minutes. He wont be awake, but I believe it'll ease your tension to see him non-the-less." He said, motioning for them to follow him.

They walked down the hall, watching as doctors and nurses moved from room to room. So many people were suffering right now. How many of them hadn't had Drake's luck? They felt sorrow for those lost, but they thanked God for Drake being alive.

When they made it to the door to Drake's room Dr. Gourman stopped them. "One at a time, please." He said.

Josh stepped forward before anyone else could. He needed to see drake, and, even if he couldn't hear him he had to apologize. "I'd like to go first." He said quietly.

Dr. Gourman looked toward Audrey and Walter, waiting for their consent. They nodded, Walter holding Audrey close as josh disappeared into the dim room.

It took a moment for Josh to be able to do anything but look across the room to where Drake lay asleep. There seemed to be more bandage then boy laying in that bed, his breathing hidden by the sounds of all monitors and machines.

Josh walked as quietly as he could toward the small plastic chair beside the bed, sitting in it cautiously. He looked at drake's sleeping for as if it were a ghost. He was deathly pale. It seemed as though his face was the only part of him not bandaged or heavily bruised. He looked from the twitching eyelids to the bruised cheek. The cut lip to the finger shaped bruises around Drake's throat.

Holding back tears josh carefully took Drake's hand, startled by how cold it was. "I don't know if you can hear me," he started, clearing the sorrow from his throat. "but I have to try. I'm sorry Drake." He said, tears burning in the corners of his eyes. "I should have done more on the night your dad took you. There had to have been a way for me to stop this, but didn't find it." He closed his eyes, the machine reading Drake's pulse echoing into his mind.

"I'm so sorry," he choked. It took four or five deep breathes before josh could open his eyes and look at drake. Drake was his best friend, his brother, and he was alive. There wasn't much more josh could wish for at that moment. "I love you, brother." Josh said as he slowly let go of Drake's hand. He couldn't look back as he left the room because he knew that if he did he would break down completely.

He didn't look at anyone when he walked out of drake's room. Eyes down he walked over to his parents, taking comfort in Walter's hand on his shoulder.

Meghan stepped forward next, swallowing fear to look so much stronger then she felt. There wasn't much in the world that could scare her, but she had felt fear today. When she stood on the porch of that house, watching as Detective Grey had carried an unconscious Drake out from the woods her heart had trembled with fear.

Now she looked at drake, alive but dead to the world around him. Even in the peaceful induced sleep he looked like he was suffering. She walked over to his bed, and standing there took his limp hand in her own. It was so cold that the late day sunlight on her back from the window sent chills down her spine.

"Hold on, Drake." She said softly. "You've gotta stay strong because I'm not ready to say goodbye to you." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She shook her head, her hair falling around her face to hide the pain.

It had always been so easy to torment him, to prove that she was smarter and stronger. But she didn't feel strong right now. Now she felt like that little girl who had fallen from her tricycle and cut open her knee. And when it had happened it had been Drake who had picked her up and told her that it would be okay. He'd carried her and her bike up the apartment stairs. He'd always been there for her, even when their father had been hurting him.

"I'm going to be strong for you now." She promised. "Just be strong for now, pull through this and then I'll help you, like you helped me." She sobbed, wishing that he could hear her, that he could do anything but sleep. She needed him right now, because she was still afraid of loosing him. "I love you." She whispered as she leaned over him, kissing his cheek.

Meghan left the room silently, her hair still veiling the tears on her cheeks. She didn't want anyone to see. She let Audrey pull her into a tight hug as Walter walked toward the door.

Walter didn't have many words, not yet. It was more then enough for him to know that Drake was alive. His son was still breathing. He stood over the sleeping Drake, and wrapped his fingers around Drake's, feeling the faint warmth that radiated from them.

He smiled softly. "I'm glad," he said awkwardly. "that you're back. I was afraid that we'd loose you, it was an awful kind of pain." He said, though looking at Drake's pain he didn't think much of his own. "I couldn't protect you from your dad, and Im sorry for that…" He said, feeling an empty anger well beneath his skin.

Genetics be dammed, he'd come to believe that Drake was his son too. Part of his family and he loved them all so much. The fact that anyone could do this to their child, to his child, filled him with anger and sorrow.

"I know it'll be hard, but I hope you can forget the things your dad said to you. He was blind not to have seen the amazing person you are, Drake. You are a great son, you're my son…" He sighed, not knowing what else he could say. "I love you son." He said, then left the room. Their time was running out, and he knew that Audrey wanted to be by his side as long as possible.

Audrey could barley breath as she entered the room. Leaving the mall parking lot with Devon seemed so much easier then walking into this hospital room. She looked at all the wires and machines connected to her little boy and pain beat in her chest.

She sat down in the hard plastic chair and wrapped both of her hands around his, taking comfort in its warmth. He'd been so cold in the ambulance. There had been so much blood and pain in the last 36 hours. The things she'd seen Devon do, the pain that Drake had been forced to endure. Those memories would never go away for either of them. Their lives would never be the same.

Audrey starred deeply into his sleeping face, the artificial peace that hid the terrors that she knew where there. "I wish I could have done more." She said as she breathed deeply. "You must think I'm a terrible mother for everything you've been through. As a child, over the past week. I should have been able to protect you from the evils of the world, but I failed." She shook her head, pushing back tears.

"You were so strong drake." She said, proud of him. He'd fought to survive when he could have just given up. He was so much stronger then she ever could be. She tried to will his pain away from him and into herself. To give him some relief.

'I love you so much." She said as tears slid down from her cheeks and onto his fingers. "No matter what I love you. Your dad's words meant nothing to me." She said, remembering all of the things he'd said about Drake, the things he'd made Drake think. "They were empty bits of hate. He couldn't look past his own hurt to see what a wonderful boy you are. You give me such joy, such hope."

She took a moment to let the sobs pass so she could calm herself. She felt like his pain was flowing through her, searching for a bit of comfort. She was falling away from the world as she tried to give him every bit of love and hope she had. "You're going to make it through all of this, and I'll be here for every moment of it. I won't leave your side." She promised.

In silence she sat, holding his hand as the minutes ticked away. She could still remember the first time she'd ever held him, those big brown eyes locking up at her as her heart melted. No matter how old he got, he would always be her little miracle, her baby.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Dr. Gourman's voice telling her that it was time to go. Slowly she rose to her feet, Drake's hand still in her own. "I wont be far," She said, voice wavering. The last burst of sunlight filled the room before it was swallowed away. Glistening off of the equipment she shielded her eyes then looked down at her son. Still breathing, still fighting. "I love you." She said, voice strong. "You are everything that is good in my life, every second of your life has been a blessing." She tried to assure him as his hand slipped from hers.

"I love you." She said again, hearing the door open as Walter took her hand. It took everything she had to be able to walk out of that room, to leave her little boy in there alone. She couldn't say a word as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

Dr. Gourman waited a few minutes be for saying anything. "He'll probably sleep for the next few days." He stated. "But we will call you as soon as anything changes. Please, go home and get some rest."

"Thank you, for everything." Audrey managed before following her family toward their car.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Everything was darkness, but at least there was no pain. He was floating in a void of numb nothingness. He wasn't sure what was happening, or where he was. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was breathing, and the pain was gone.

He felt the sensation of warmth as sound flowed against his ears. He couldn't make out the words, but he remembered the voices. Just the sounds of their voices filled him with a warmth he'd forgotten. It gave him comfort and dissolved the ever growing darkness until there were traces of light. Places where the black had turned a warm grey.

Drake felt his body relax as he drifted through the void, into deeper sleep. He just needed some rest, soon, he could be home. Soon, all of this would be behind him. More then anything he wanted to feel the sun, to be in the arms of his parents. He dreamt of them, distant memories of their love coursing through his body.

He thought he smiling, but he wasn't sure. He just knew that his heart was smiling for the first time in what felt like an eternity. I love them all… His thoughts echoed against his mind as he drifted off into the fading light...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: …..Same…..

A/N: this chapter is kinda scrambled, I am incredibly distracted…. There will be more soon though.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was three days before anything happened. Audrey had spent every hour either in the hospital beside Drake, or near the phone waiting for the doctors call. It was hard to know that he was so close to them, yet still so very far away. He was breathing, but he was lost inside of the sleep that held him.

On the first day they buried the rat in the back yard. Audrey had told them all what it had done for Drake, and how much it had meant to him. Despite how she felt about rats, she knew that this one would always hold a place in her heart. It had tried to save her son, and it had been his only friend in a time and place where there had been only pain. It had given its life for Drake's. She would never forget that.

It had been on the secound day that a small funeral was held for Devon Parker. Audrey had been the only member of the family to attend. She wasn't sure why she had gone. She wasn't sad to see him buried, she didn't know how she felt. Once upon a time she had loved him, but those feeling were gone. Any feelings she'd ever felt toward him were dead as she looked at his lifeless face before the casket was closed. Her love, her hate, all of it seemed empty now.

On that third day she was sitting at Drake's side, his hand resting in her own as she looked down at his sleeping face. She could barely hear his breathing over the sounds of the machines. It was enough to know that he was breathing, but she wanted more. Audrey wanted to see his brown eyes again, to hear his voice. She needed more then the beeping of the monitors to say that he was alive.

Walter had brought Josh and Meghan by after school, as he had done the last two days. It helped them to know that Drake was still there. Josh was stilled with a deep guilt, and everyday he took Drake's hand and apologized. Meghan just walked over, gripped his hand and whispered things that no one could hear. She'd had nightmares the last few nights, and every time Drake was gone, stolen away and hurt. She needed to see him there, safe.

After they left she resumed her vigil over him. Audrey sat at his side, wishing silently for him to wake up. His hand in hers she spent the next hour talking to him, sweet words she knew he couldn't hear. But they gave her comfort. And then she felt his fingers twitch.

~.~.~.~.

He was surrounded by a faint darkness. It was pleasant, nothing like the overwhelming oblivion he had known. Just a dull grey setting in outside of his reach. Warmth radiated from its light as he lay on the worn cobblestone. He didn't know where he was, and he wasn't sure he cared.

The only thing he knew for sure was that the pain was gone, that he was safe in this strange place. Occasionally he felt a warm air rush past him, and in it he could almost hear the sounds of voices. There were no words, just sounds that he missed. He knew those voices, and he knew that he wanted to be with the people they came from. But he didn't want to leave this place. Here, there was no pain, nothing could hurt him.

Then his world began to shift. He could feel a tingling, like when his foot would go to sleep after being sat on. He felt weak and the dull throb of pains he'd tried to forget crept across his skin. His world of grey was growing brighter, and though he tried to hide from the harsh light shining down on him, he followed it.

He stood up on shaky legs and reached out toward the light, its warmth surging through his body and awakening every ounce of pain from his bruises. He knew he couldn't return to the place where he'd been, so continued forward. With every step he felt more, and then the gentle sounds he'd heard formed into words. He knew that voice.

Though his eyes were heavy, he forced them open. At first everything was a blur, and he moved his head toward the voice, and saw her silhouette against the light. _Like an angel_… he thought as his vision cleared. "Mom?"

Audrey turned her eyes toward Drake's, tears burning deep inside of them. He was awake! She held his hand tighter as she starred into his confused eyes. "I'm here." She said softly.

"Where are we?" He asked dryly, trying to move.

"At the hospitle." She said, moving closer and pushing his hair back. "You've been asleep for three days."

Drake looked around the room seeing the monitors and white walls for the first time. They scared him. Everything was so different, the last thing he could remember was the forest, Devon's hands around his throat… His eyes widened as his heart beat quickened. "Where's dad?" he asked.

It was hard for her to tell him that Devon was dead. He'd been through so much, and he was so confused. "He's gone…" She said quietly.

Drake relaxed. He closed his eyes and tried to shake the images of his father away. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're at home," She said. She needed to call them, to let everyone know that drake was awake. But she wanted a few more moments, a little more time to hold him close before the Doctors and family arrived. "You just missed them."

Drake tried to smile. Despite the comfort his mom was giving him, he wanted to be alone. His body hurt and his mind was racing. There was too much going on around him and he felt overwhelmed. "Im tired." He said softly as he squeezed her hand.

Audrey nodded sympathetically. "Im going to get Doctor Gourman, and call home. Just try and stay awake a little longer." She said as she hesitantly left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Not mine…

A/N: Okay guys, this is where I slow down and things get hard, I'm not good at writing recovery's and heeling's. They're hard for me. This took me a little over three hours, and its not very good...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Drake listened to everything Dr. Gourman told him. In half an hour he knew about every scar he would probably have, and the reasons for all of the pain he could feel despite the medicines he'd been given. All he could do was listen. Drake didn't have words for anyone right now. He avoided his moms attentive watch as he nodded and watched Dr. Gourman.

He knew that he should feel happy. He was alive, and he was safe. But there was no joy. His body hurt and every scar he'd have would only serve to remind him of a week he'd never forget. Pushing away his childhood had been hard, and it hadn't been this bad.

"I'd say that by tomorrow you'll be okay to go home, and finish your recovery there." Dr. Gourman said, offering his best smile.

"Okay." Drake said absently.

Dr. Gourman looked down at him, then slowly rose to his feet. "Audrey," He said as he walked toward the door. "Can I have a moment."

Audrey nodded and followed him outside. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Dr. Gourman said. "We'd like to watch Drake tonight, but he should be all right to finish his recovery at home. I want to advise therapy though." He said. "He's been through a lot in the past week, and there are psychological injuries that we cant treat here. I do have a number for a woman who works with young adults who have suffered abuse."

"Thank you," Audrey said.

She looked past Dr. Gourman toward the end of the hall, where her family was turning the corner. "Excuse me." She said as she went to great them.

Drake leaned back in the hospital bed, it hurt to breath. He wanted to go home and try to forget everything. The machines surrounding his bed frightened him. He just wanted his quiet room, his home where there weren't strangers walking outside the door, or popping in to check on him.

He looked up when the door opened, and tried to smile as his family entered the room. Meghan rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug, leaving him short on breath and surprised.

"I missed you…" She said quietly, not letting go.

"I missed you too." He said as he hugged her back.

When she finally pulled away Josh stepped forward. He put his hand out and Drake took it, a friendly handshake. Despite the smile on Josh's face, Drake could see the sadness he was trying to hide.

"It's good to have you back, brother." Josh said as enthusiastically as he could.

"Yeah," Drake said as he slowly took his hand back. "I can go home tomorrow."

Josh smiled. "I cant wait."

They spent the rest of the evening there, and Drake listened to each of them talk about school and anything that they could think of. Everyone was careful not to talk about what had happened, and Drake was happy for it.

He was relieved when they finally left for the night. He needed time alone. As soon as all of the lights were out and the hospital quieted down he rolled onto his side and felt the tears as they began to fall. He hated his father, but something about knowing that he was dead left an emptiness within him. Alone in the dark he could do nothing but remember the past week. When he tried to close his eyes every memory became vivid and all too real.

He didn't know if they would ever go away, but right now, those memories and the pain were eating him alive.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Nichols – Parker household was buzzing with excitement that morning. Everyone was up by noon getting the house ready for Drake's return. They were going in at two to get Drake and bring him home! Everything was clean, and Audrey had bought everything she needed to make his favorite dinner.

She had called the therapist Dr. Gourman had recommended, Drake was scheduled to go in next week. She wanted him to have a few days at home, time to relax before making him go to therapy.

"Mom," Josh said as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm not going to the hospital with you guys."

"Why not?" Audrey asked, worried.

"Drake's gonna need some space for the ride home," He said. "And I want to drive to the mall and get him something."

"What do you need to get?" Audrey asked, slightly puzzled. They had all ready taken Drake's guitar in to be fixed, and Walter had picked it up a few days ago.

Josh hesitated a moment before telling her. "I want to get him a pet rat…" He held his breath as he waited for her to reject the idea.

"A rat?"

"Yeah," Josh said as he exhaled. "Like the one from the house…" He said quietly. He knew how his mom felt about rats, but he knew that it would mean a lot to Drake.

"Okay." Audrey said hesitantly.

Josh looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, but if it gets loose in the house your in trouble." She tried to joke with him, it relieved her to see him smile.

"I'll be here when you guys get home with Drake, I promise." Josh said before leaving.

~.~.~.~.~.

Drake was waiting in his room when they finally arrived. He smiled when he saw them, glad to be getting out of the hospital. They didn't spend much time chatting, they seemed to be in just as much a hurry as he was. After getting the prescriptions that he would be needing they thanked the Doctor and helped Drake with his crutches to the car. He hated not being able to walk, and his broken wrists made the crutches harder to operate.

It wasn't until they had pulled into their driveway that he really began to smile. It felt almost dream-like to be home. Josh was standing inside the door, holding it open for them as they all ushered into the house. They sat together in the living room while Audrey made dinner, Drake was surprised to hear himself laughing.

Josh had to help him up the stairs, in the ten minutes that it took Drake's happiness melted. He felt like a burden to them now. It would be a few weeks before he'd be able to do much on his own and after what they'd been through while he was gone, it didn't seem fair to rely on them for more.

"I have a surprise for you." Josh said as he opened the door to their room.

On the table in front of the couch was a small cage. Inside of it was a small, black and white rat, peering at them curiously as they entered the room.

"Does mom know?" Drake asked as he hobbled over to it. It looked so much like his little friend.

"Yeah." Josh said as he helped Drake open the cage door.

Drake put his hand in, watching as if in a trance as it smelled his hand and backed away. He turned toward Josh, his eyes watery and smiled. "Thank you." He said as he pet the small creature.

"What are brothers for?" Josh smiled and sat down next to Drake. "Drake…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Josh whispered.

Drake looked at him, confused. He shut the cage door and turned toward Josh. "For what?"

"For not being a better brother, for not stopping your dad the night he took you."

"Josh…" Drake said, putting a hand on Josh's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, neither of us could have stopped him. "

"But if id have tried harder…"

"He would have killed you." Drake whispered. "If he would have done that, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." Drake said. "You're the best brother anyone could ask for." Drake assured him.

Josh whipped the tears from his eyes and nodded. "Thanks…" He looked toward the rat, then back at Drake. "What are you gonna call him?"

Drake watched the rat for a while before answering Josh. "Reginald…"

"Reginald?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Drake replied. " I don't know why, but, that's seems like the best thing to call him…"

"I like it." Josh said.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** It's been over a month since my last update, the truth is, I've just lost my feel for this fic. Its not fair to those of you who've stuk by my through it to just forget about it, so for this chapter, and the final chapter after it, im going to try my best. I hope that they're good enough for all of you…

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Four weeks had passed since Drake had been home, but he didn't feel much different. His body was healing, the pain was all but gone, but the memories held their ground. Everytime he closed his eyes he cpuld see that desolate house, could almost smell the rotting wood and cigaretts.

He'd been forced awake from another nightmare. He sat in his bed, covered in cold sweat as tears fell from his eyes. The therapist had promised him the nightmares would fade with time, now he doubted her. He hadnt slept a night without them since he'd been home.

Silently as he could, he crawled out of his bed and stumbled groggily toward the couch. Reginald starred at him with small black eyes as he sat before him, opening the box with his treats. Drake smiled as the rat took the banana chip from him, nibbling it happily as he pet its fur. He would never be able to thank Josh enough for his little friend. He found that the rat itself seemed the best therapy he could have. When he held it, he felt safe and completely at peace. It had grown nearly three times in size since Josh had bought it!

Drake leaned back into the cough and looked at his wrist. Theyre were transparent scars from the handcuffs, but he wasn't looking at those. It was the thin, throbbing red one that held his attention.

He knew that it had been wrong that morning when he'd run the razor blade over his wriat to re- open the wound. He'd been cutting it back open for two weeks, watching the blood dot and fall. But he felt lost without the pain. That sting kept him present, awake and aware. He picked at the scabs until the cut started to bleed again, held in a trance by its steady slide across his wrist.

"It's never going to heal if you keep doing that." Josh's voice startled him and he quickly hid his wrist from view.

"I didn't hear you get up…" Drake said quietly as he turned around to see Josh walking toward the couch.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked, sitting next to Drake. He was worried about his brother.

Drake didn't answer, instead he pulled his wrists from hiding and looked at the smeared blood. "Can I tell you something?" He whispered.

Josh looked at him, confussed and worried then nodded. "Yeah. Im here for you brother."

Drake breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He held the wrists out toward Josh. "I did this…"

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, afraid of the answer.

Tears were beading in his eyes as he turned toward Josh, not able to look him in the eye. "This isnt from the, the handcuffs… I cut myself."

"Why?" Josh asked, more harshly then he'd meant to.

"I don't know…" Drake said as he started to cry, falling against Josh as the sobs shook his body. "I thought I could push it all away, like I did when I was little, but I cant." He shook his head, burrying it in Josh's chest. "I cant make the memories go away."

Josh wrapped his arms around his brother, holding his close to hide his own tears. "You just need time, Drake. You went through something terrible and its going to hurt." He took a breath and pulled away from Drake, looking him in the eyes. Those big brown eyes, so full of pain. "You can do it Drake, but not alone." He said, looking down at Drake's wrist. "Im here for you, every step of the way."

Not once since he'd been home from the hospital had Drake talked to Josh about what had happened in that house. Only his therapist knew, and his mom. Right now, he didn't need a mom or a therapst. He needed his brother, and Josh knew it.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Josh asked, preparred to be strong.

Drake took a long, deep breath. He knew the right thing to do, he was just afraid of it. He pulled his knees up close to his chest and looked down at Reginald, who was watching him curiously. This wasn't the empty office where his therapist waited every visit. This was home. This was his room, filled with things that reminded him of the better days. Filled with Josh, who was ready to be exactly what he needed. He nodded, and slowly, started from the beginging.

Josh listened to every word, his fists clenched but his gaze gentle. He stayed by Drake's side for the three hours that passed, saying little Drake recounted the events of that week. He was patient, because it was hard for Drake to keep calm as he talked about the week that had almost killed him, about the man who had almost destroyed him. And when it was over Josh held him close and soothed away the violent tears and acumilated hurt.

"Don't cut yourself anymore," He finally said, looking Drake in the eye. "When your sad, or scared, just talk to me. I'm going to help you through this, I promise."

Drake nodded his head and looked back at Josh. "Thank you."

When he finally fell into sleep that night, his dreams were blissfully empty.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: I know its short, but I hope you guys like it. Im taking suggestions for a new fic, because I cant decide what to write about next. If you guys have something youd like to see me try, send me a message. By now you've all got a decent idea about my preferences on character and situation, based on my other fics. Just send a message with your ideas and I'll decide from there. Theres one more chapter for "Into the Darkness", hopefully I'll have it soon. Thanks everyone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, not profiting.

**A/N**: ...So, yeah, 6 monthes passed by really fast... I am so sorry guys i have no idea what happened or where my mind went to, but I'm back. And, finally, here is the last chapter to Into the Darkness. I apologize if it sucks. Itallics indicate flashbacks from previous chapters.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Drake opened his eyes, the sunlight leaking through the windows dancing across his face. He coldnt remember what he'd dreamt about that night, but that was okay. Lazily he crawled out of bed, Josh was all ready up and out of the room. He heard a russle of bedding and a few joyous sqeaks as Reginald pressed his face against the bars of his cage. Every morning he waited for Drake to wake up, to get his first treat of the day and be let out.

With a tired smile Drake sat on the couch in front of the rat, pulling out his treats and opening the cage door. He placed the treat in his palm and held out his hand. Without hesitation Reginald crawled into Drakes hand, eating the treat happily as Drake brouhgt his hand against his chest, petting the small creature. Over the past two monthes Reginald had grown trememdously, it took both hands to pick him up now, and the bond between them had grown as well. Reginald showed no fear of him, even seemed deighted for the time he spent on Drake's shoulder while he practiced his music.

Drake looked over to his guitar, remembering the sound of it snapping under his father's foot the night he'd been kidnapped.

_~Devon spun to his side and grabbed Drake around the waist, one hand over his mouth to stop the screams. "Shut up!" He growled as he dragged Drake back to the couch, stepping on his guitar. _

_Drake heard the crunch of the guitar and fought harder to get away. Jerking his head back, he freed his mouth and bit Devon's hand, drawing blood. He was thrown onto the couch and punched across the jaw. Momentarily dazed, he felt himself being forced onto his stomach._

_Devon pulled Drake's wrists behind his back, securing them with his right hand while he dug through the deep pockets of his coat for the roll of duct tape. He pulled it out, using his yellowed teeth to pull the strip free before wrapping it violently around Drake's wrists. He flipped Drake over, slamming his back against the lip of the couch and pressed another strip across his mouth._

_"Let's go," He snarled, pulling him to his feet and forcing him forward.~_

He shuddered at the memory. Leaving the guitar where it sat he held Reginald close. Those memories would never fade and die, no matter how much he wanted them to. They came back less now, not as vivid, not as terrifying. Absentmindedly he moved his fingers over Reginald's head, petting his ears. The rat licked his fingers hoping for a secound treat, which he got.

As he nibbled it happily a knock sounded at the door. Audrey walked in, looking at her son as he sat back on the couch, the rat in his hands, looking at her curiously. It looked so much like the one from the house, and it was just as close to Drake. She'd never forget that rat, the comfort it had given Drake in that horrible place. The way it had died to help him.

Slowly she approached Drake, sitting on the couch and watching the distant look in his eyes dissapear. It hurt to see the pain that was still there after all of this time. "He's getting big." She said, watching as Reginald layed down in the crook of Drakes arm.

"He eats like a pig." Drake smiled. He looked at his mom, she'd been okay with him having the rat, but she avoided him. "Wanna hold him?"

She sighed. He'd been trying to get her to pet and hold him for the last two monthes. She shook her head. "I dont think he'd like that."

Drake chuckled. "Put one of those treats on your hand."

Fianally giving in, she did it. She watched the Rat alert his attention to the sound of the treat bag, its black eyes never leaving the treat as she placed it on her hand.

"Now hold out your hands, like this." He said, putting his hands together, palms up.

Audrey looked at Drake's hands, her eyes falling upon the scars on his wrists. There were three hardly vissible ones, small, pearl white lines against his skin. One larger one, barly visible at all, and then there was the one that haunted her most. The long one that had been so deep it formed a jagged bump over the skin, a pasty white reminder of the pain he'd been through.

Drake followed her eyes to his wrists and quickly turned his hands over. He looked at Reginald, who had already moved down his lap and toward his mom's open hands. He took a moment to smell her before jumping into her hands and taking the treat. he carried it back to Drake's lap before eating it.

"He doesnt like me." She laughed.

"He's just not used to you." Drake assured her.

"School starts tomorrow." Audrey said, remembering why she had come up to his room. Their summer vacation was finally over. "I've talked to your Princible, and if anyone bothers you about what happened, just call and I'll come get you."

"Thanks." Drake said, turning his eyes away from her. There had been a story on the knews about his dad's escape from prison, and about his kidnapping. His close friends had left him alone about it, but, he wasnt sure if the entire school would do the same.

Audrey stood up, whipping her hands on her pants before moving toward the door. "Lunch will be ready soon." She said as she walked out of the room.

As soon as the door was shut she leaned against the wall, tears in her eyes. She'd seen the scars o his wrists a hundred times, but they always hurt her. To see what her husband had done, to remember watching helplessly as he had hurt their son.

_~"Drake?" She nearly shrieked as she saw him for the first time in four days. Hanging by his wrists from the ceiling, unconscious on his knees. She could barley see him under all the blood, cuts and bruises. "you bastard.' She spit as she pulled away from Devon, running toward Drake and kneeling beside him._

_"Drake, I'm here," She said as she pulled the gag out from his mouth and touched his cold face._

_Drake looked at his mom, tears in his eyes. "You shouldn't be here…"_

_"I couldn't leave you," She said, wanting more then anything for the handcuffs to be gone so she could hold him in her arms and try to take some of his pain away. She couldn't imagine how he felt, with all of his pain mirrored on his body. "I had to come, I had to try."_

_He couldn't hold the tears back and his head fell as he tried to hide them. "I'm sorry," he said. "Mom I'm so sorry.'_

_Audrey shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Drake. You've done nothing wrong, you never did." She leaned forward and kissed his for head. She looked to the ground, where the dried blood had turned a brownish color in small puddles around Drake._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." She whispered. Seeing him like this, what Devon had done to him, was breaking her heart. She'd failed to protect him as a child, and now again._

_Drake pushed away his own pain, and spoke as strongly as he could. "This isn't your fault. Mom, I love you." He thought he'd never be able to tell her that again._

_She laid her hands over his cheeks, caressing his face as she smiled. "I love you too. I love you so much Drake." ~_

She hadnt seen his back since they'd left that place, but she was sure there were scars there too. Ghostly reminders of a week of pain and suffering. Those memories still gave her nightmres, the pain and tears he'd shed. The night he'd asked her to kill him so he wouldnt have to hurt anymore...

Audrey swallowed the tears, forcing all of it away as she headed back toward the kitched. Drake had made it through, he was alive. That was what mattered now. She had to keep being strong for him.

Audrey whipped away the tears as Josh walked up the stairs, smiling as he came closer. "Are you okay, mom?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, walking past him. It had all been really hard on Josh ,he'd spent weeks blaming himself for the kidnapping. She was glad to see him smileing again. Josh had been by Drake's side every step of his recovery. He'd been everything tht Drake needed to move on, and she felt blessed that Drake had such a terrific brother.

"Thank you, Josh." She said, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"For what?" josh asked, confused.

"For being there for him." She said, before decending down the stairs.

Josh smiled at her as he turned to enter the room he shared with his brother, finding Drake on the couch. "Hey." he said before joining Drake on the couch.

"Hey..." Drake said quietly as he helped Reginald climb up his chest to sit on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Josh asked, seeing the hurt on Drake's face.

Drake looked at his wrists. 'They still bother her." He said.

Josh knew how their mom felt. They bothered him too. The ones left by Drake's father, and the one Drake had made himself. Knowing that Drake had done it himself, seeing it bleed as he picked it opn had all been terrible. Seeing them now, healed, but never gone filled him with sorrow and guilt.

He could remember the night Drake had been taken, watching his dad hold the knife to his throat, then leave with him. The week of not knowing if they'd get him back alive. then watching the paramedics speed off with him barly alive. None of it had seemed real until Josh walked into that hospital room, seeing what was left of the brother he loved so much, completly feeling as if all of it had been his fault.

_~It took a moment for Josh to be able to do anything but look across the room to where Drake lay asleep. There seemed to be more bandage then boy laying in that bed, his breathing hidden by the sounds of all monitors and machines._

_Josh walked as quietly as he could toward the small plastic chair beside the bed, sitting in it cautiously. He looked at drake's sleeping for as if it were a ghost. He was deathly pale. It seemed as though his face was the only part of him not bandaged or heavily bruised. He looked from the twitching eyelids to the bruised cheek. The cut lip to the finger shaped bruises around Drake's throat._

_Holding back tears josh carefully took Drake's hand, startled by how cold it was. "I don't know if you can hear me," he started, clearing the sorrow from his throat. "but I have to try. I'm sorry Drake." He said, tears burning in the corners of his eyes. "I should have done more on the night your dad took you. There had to have been a way for me to stop this, but didn't find it." He closed his eyes, the machine reading Drake's pulse echoing into his mind._

_"I'm so sorry," he choked. It took four or five deep breathes before josh could open his eyes and look at drake. Drake was his best friend, his brother, and he was alive. There wasn't much more josh could wish for at that moment. "I love you, brother." Josh said as he slowly let go of Drake's hand. He couldn't look back as he left the room because he knew that if he did he would break down completely.~_

Josh loooked Drake in the eyes, hiding his pain. "It's just hard for her, that feeling of guilt that she couldnt protect you from him." Josh said, knowing how she felt.

Drake stared back at Josh, knowing that he still felt guilty about all of it. "It wasnt your fault." he re-assured his brother. "He would have killed you, and I'd rather go through it all over again then have had lost you." He said honestly. Drake knew that he wouldnt have made it through the last two monthes if Josh hadnt been by his side.

"Thanks." Josh said. "You ready for school tomorrow?"

Drake sighed. "I hate school." He said jokingly. It felt good to smile, the be happy.

Josh laughed, smiling widely as he watched Drake put reginald back in his cage. "Wanna see a movie?"

"Yeah." Drake said.

He watched Drake grab his clothes and leave the room to get changed, admired his smile. It seemed like a testimant to the strength he'd always asiciated with Drake to see him smiling, getting out of the house and living again. He'd been through something that Josh couldn't even imagine, even though Drake had told him everything. He'd faced the darkest evil, and nearly given up. Yet here he was, living past it, just, living. He was the strongest person Josh had ever known. And Josh knew that Drake would continue to fight his demons and emerge the victor. he was Drake after all.

Drake stood in the bathroom, using the mirror to look at the scars on his back. he couldnt feel the pain that had left them anymore, but he knew they were there. They always would be. But he wouldn't let them, nor the memories they held control his life. There would always be pain, and deep down inside fear. But wouldnt let what had happened define him. He was stronger then all of that, Josh had taught him that.

He turned away from the mirror, pulling on his clothes and running down the stairs to the kitchen. He kissed his mother on the cheek and grabbed one of the sandwiches she'd just made.

"Me and Josh are going to see a movie." He said as Josh entered the Kitchen.

"Have fun." She said, smiling as she watched them walk toward the door.

Meghan walked past them as she entered the house, shaking her head. "Boobs." She greated.

"Evil!" Josh hissed jokingly.

She turned around, catching a glimpse of Drake before the door shut. He was smiling. "I'm not pranking them enough." She sighed as she walked into the kitchen to grab a sandwich. She couldnt help but smile, Drake was okay now.

Drake and Josh walked down the streets, smiling at the world. Drake looked toward the sun and grinned. he knew that everything would be okay, with his family beside him, he could do this.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:** I apologize if the end wasnt very good, but, I'm satisfied with it. Sorry about the 6 month wait!


End file.
